Into the Dauntless
by Crysics
Summary: Another No War story following an initiate as he is trained by 'Six' and 'Four' and struggles to find a place where he fits in. Please note this is not a story only following Tris and Tobias after initiation. It will NOT include drunken parties with Tobias taking his top off every chapter. It WILL include an interesting story, which I really hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Choosing

**Hi there! This is my first attempt at writing pretty much anything, so I hope you enjoy it. Let me just explain how my story fits in: it's set 1 year after Tris becomes a member of Dauntless and she and Tobias are teaching transfer initiates together. My story follows one of the initiates as he passes through initiation and beyond. Once again, hope you enjoy, and without further ado, let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent series. Veronica Roth does, and therefore it is her intellectual property, not mine.**

Chapter 1: Choosing

Yet another test paper sits before me in the huge hall that is part of Upper Levels. All I've been doing the last couple of weeks are tests after tests after tests. I'm reaching the end of my school year, my final school year. In the afternoon, I'll have my aptitude test and then I'll choose the faction where I will live for the rest of my life. My parents are Erudite. I suppose that makes me Erudite too.

But I don't fit in.

My whole life, I've failed everyone around me. I see it in my parents' eyes when they read each of my school reports. "Doesn't grasp many concepts", "Unable to understand as quick as other students", "Surprised he is an Erudite". I've never passed a school test and I doubt I will pass the one sitting in front of me now. I'm not unintelligent, far from it in fact. I just never tried. To me, there was never any real incentive to do well or to study into the early hours of morning. Sure, I've been upset when I see the look of disappointment in my parents' eyes, but I didn't change. Maybe that's just the way I am.

"Time is up, students. Put your pens down and wait in silence while I collect your tests." our teacher say monotonously, looking bored.

I haven't finished my test, I've skipped several questions and fumbled through the rest. I find myself not caring. What does it matter if I pass these tests when I'm just going to leave the school and choose my own way in life anyway?

I file out the hall with the other students listening to them consult each other on their answers. The Erudites are simply sharing what each of them know anyway while the Candor argue hotly. The Amity seem to have already forgotten about the test and are laughing and joking with each other. I'm thankful for my height as I look to the edge of the crowd where the Abnegation simply walk, their eyes downcast, not saying a word. As always. The Dauntless have ran ahead, laughing and teasing each other over their friends' wrong answers.

I walk out alone. I don't seek solidarity but as the Erudite who can't even pass a school test, I haven't made many friends.

I make my way towards the cafeteria for lunch and when I get there, I sit at my table in the corner, alone again. I try not to think about the aptitude test coming up. It is the first time I've felt nervous for a test. They say that nothing can prepare you for the test, but I know, whatever my result will be, it won't be Erudite. The question is, which one will it be? I've never felt outspoken the way I see the Candor students acting, never failing to speak their mind. I doubt I could be Amity either; I've not had any friends my whole life. I could be Abnegation. I'm quiet and don't try to draw attention to myself but I don't think I could forget myself like they do. That only leaves Dauntless. I glance over to a table where the Dauntless are flinging food at each other and shouting instead of talking. I know that I am not loud or raucous but it always makes me smile a little when I see the Dauntless. Their carelessness and bravery have always made me think that, of all the factions, they are the only ones who are free.

As lunch finishes, a teacher enters and announces that all students taking the aptitude test are to wait behind. As all the younger students leave, we wait. And wait. Soon people are called away in groups to take their test. And in no time, I hear my name called:

"Alexander Matthews."

I stand shakily and follow the others until we are all directed into separate rooms. I walk into my room and see a large chair with armrests set up in a reclined position with a machine on the table next to it. The room has a huge mirror covering one of the walls. I frown at my reflection. I am not broad or skinny. I'd describe myself as lanky, as if I am stretched out each morning. My brown hair falls over my face, always untidy but my blue eyes are piercing, holding my gaze.

"Come in and sit down." A young woman dressed in a tight black top and black jeans gestures to the chair in the centre of the room. She busies herself with the equipment whilst I take my place and when she turns her back to me, I see a tattoo on the back of her neck. It is a black and white hawk, with a red eye.

"My name is Tori, and I'll be administering your test." She tells me.

"Are you Dauntless?" I ask her. I thought Abnegation oversaw the tests.

The corners of her mouth rise slightly. "Nothing escapes you, eh, Nose?" The insult refers to Erudites but I know that isn't me.

She hands me a vial of clear liquid and says, "Drink this."

"What is it? What will happen?"

"Can't tell you that. Just trust me."

I raise the vial to my lips and pour the contents into my mouth and my eyes close.

**P/B**

When they open, I find myself sitting in the cafeteria again, except nobody else is around me. I suddenly notice two baskets in front of me, one containing a hunk of cheese, and the other a long knife.

A voice behind me says, "Choose."

I look over my shoulder but see nobody there.

"Why?" I ask. I feel as if there must be a significant reason for me to choose between two things which are so far apart.

"Choose," she repeats.

I look at the items again and reach for the knife. It seems like it could be more useful.

As soon as it is in my hand, the baskets disappear and I feel a surge of power at the feeling of the knife in my hand.

Suddenly, I hear a growl and whip around to see a dog a few yards away looking ready to charge at me. I tense up, realizing that I chose the weapon and now I have to use it. I have to.

The dog leaps towards me and I don't think. I slash out and cut across its nose and the dog jumps back, surprised by my will to fight. Confidence surges through me and I run towards the dog, on the attack.

Just as I reach the dog, I hear a little girl's voice behind me cry, "Puppy!"

I spin on the spot and see the girl running, arms outstretched, to the dog. Guilt passes through me and I try to hide the knife behind me but am acutely aware of the blood dripping to the floor.

The dog switches its attention to the girl and crouches low, growling, ready to pounce. I cry out a warning to the girl but she doesn't see me, doesn't hear me. Just when the dog jumps towards the child I do too, sheltering her with my body. I cry out as I feel the dog's teeth sink into my shoulder. But then the girl and the dog are gone and a door lies in the wall across from me. A thought pierces my mind, as if far away. _This feels like a dream._

I walk through the door and find myself on a bus. Across from me a man stands reading a newspaper, a scowl on his face.

"Do you know this guy?" He snaps at me, pointing at a picture of a man on the front page, the title of the article reading, _Brutal Murderer Finally Apprehended!_ I sink away from the man, realizing that this is dangerous, he is clearly vehement over the story.

I shake my head hurriedly, "No, I've never seen him before." As soon as I say it, I get the feeling that I _do_ recognize him, but I've no idea how.

"You're lying," he says. "You're _lying!"_

"No, I'm not," I say defensively.

"If you know him, you could save me. You could _save_ me!"

I suddenly feel angry. Who is this guy to decide that he wouldn't be angry at me, when ten seconds ago, he was looking ready to kill me? I don't care about telling the truth or not any more; this man is just annoying me.

I pull myself up straight and realize I am much taller than the man. "Look, I already told you," I stare into his eyes. "I don't know that man!"

**P/B**

I wake with sweat on my brow, and slowly remember where I am, what's going on.

"Well done, you did well." Tori tells me with a sparkle in her eyes. "Your result was crystal clear."

"What was it?" I ask, my throat tightening around the words.

"Your instinct towards choosing the knife means you obviously feel a need to protect yourself. A trait found in most Dauntless – although attacking the dog isn't much fun." She tells me knowingly. "Putting yourself between the dog and the girl can be seen as a selfless act, but I think we can cancel out Abnegation. And don't worry about the man on the bus – only the Candor tell the truth on that one. The final result of your test is Dauntless," she tells me, smiling.

I sit back, pushing out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"You'll need to go back to the cafeteria, until everyone is finished, then you can head home. You've got a tough decision ahead of you, but maybe I'll be seeing you soon." She says, dismissing me.

I nod and leave the room.

Once all the tests are finished, a teacher dismisses us from school and I get up with everyone else to leave.

**P/B**

The school isn't very far from Erudite headquarters so I walk to and from school. When I walk into my family's apartment, my parents are already home.

"How was your day, Alexander?" my mother asks me. She doesn't really care, but she asks me every day. Just another formality. I see my parents exchange a worried look.

"Fine, thanks," I mumble and head into my room.

"Dinner will be ready soon!" my mother calls after me. I fling myself onto my bed and breathe deeply. My room is fairly simple. A bookshelf containing books I've never read sits in one corner under the window and my closet, bed and desk are the only other furniture. I get up, pull my desk chair over to the door and wedge it under the door handle.

I open my window wide and climb out onto the ledge. I discovered my passion for heights and climbing when I was eleven and had stormed into my room after another argument over my failing test results. Since then, I've climbed most of the abandoned buildings in the Erudite area of the city. Thanks to my regular, 'secret' exercise, I am actually pretty strong. Everyone else my age was probably studying in their homes or doing their homework.

Our apartment is only three floors from the ground making it easy for me to climb down there and leave without my family knowing. This time though, I press myself to the wall and walk along the small ledge to the balcony which is outside the living area. I jump over the railing and stand on the balcony, my back against the wall. I lean over to look through the glass door into the apartment.

"I'm worried we'll lose him tomorrow," I hear my mum telling my dad. I frown; its the first time I've heard any real affection in her voice.

"It's his choice. You know, he's never fit in here. Maybe it's for the best for him to leave and find happiness himself." my father replies.

"Have you forgotten, your sister is Jenine Matthews!" my mum shouts, suddenly frantic. "If Alexander leaves this faction for another, think of the shame that will leave on us, every time we see her!"

"I don't care about Jenine or her messed up views!" my father is provoked to anger. "Alex has a right to choose himself, and we cannot stand in his way! That's all I have to say on the matter."

My back slides down the wall and I crouch there, guilt seeming to make me ache inside. Not once did I stop to think that joining Dauntless would mean abandoning my own family. _I can't stay here_, I think. _I don't fit in._ And yet the guilt stays there, refusing to be moved.

**P/B**

The next day, my parents and I are walking into the Hub, amongst hundreds of other families. My parents are holding hands, walking a bit behind me. We finally reach the Choosing Ceremony room and I am told where to stand by a man with a clipboard at the entrance. I turn to my parents, trying to think of what to say.

"Son, no matter what you choose, we won't be angry at you." my father tells me, matter-of-factly. "We know that you've never felt in place here so we will understand your decision." My mother looks away. "Remember we love you, and just want for you to be happy."

"Thanks, Dad. I love you too." And he pulls me in for a hug. I notice my mum walking away to find her seat and the guilt is there again.

When the ceremony begins, Jenine herself walks onto the podium as it is Erudite's turn to conduct the ceremony. She gives a short speech explaining why the factions were set up and what each one represents. I am not listening. I vaguely notice people's names being called out and them making their decision, some breaking their family's hearts...

"Alexander Matthews," her clear voice rips me out of my reverie.

I am suddenly aware of my heart pounding in my chest as I walk towards the five bowls and Jenine holding the knife for me, smiling proudly at me, believing I will live up to her expectations. _Well, I never have before, _I think as I accept the knife with a nod.

I look at the bowl full of water, now stained with others' blood. It seems to call for me, beckoning me towards my familiar and quiet life. I see myself doing some unimportant job for the rest of my life, unnoticed by anyone, alone and , I hear the fire in the bowl to my left crackle as if mocking me, daring me. I slide the knife along my palm, not even feeling it. I look again at the still water, calling me back to my worthless life.

I defy it.

My hand is above the coals and the sizzle of my blood hitting them is the sound of my freedom.

**So there you have it! Please let me know what you thought and if you have any ideas. I do have an end goal in sight but getting there may prove the problem. Thanks again and look out for the next chapter. Bye!**

**~Crysics~**


	2. Chapter 2: Fitting in

**Hello, and welcome back! Thanks a lot if you've read chapter 1 and are now back for more. I was really nervous after making the first chapter, so I hope that didn't affect my writing too much. Please feel free to leave any comments, ideas, criticism, etc. and also feel free to PM me, I can check my messages very often. Hope you enjoy this chapter, here we go...**

**Disclaimer: The Divergent trilogy is the wonderful intellectual property of Veronica Roth. I make no claim to it as my own.**

Chapter 2: Fitting In.

All around me is laughter and shouting. I run among the Dauntless as we leave the Hub and head towards the train track. I had a feeling this would happen and I feel a knot in my stomach. The train comes around the corner, accompanied by the sound of its horn. Everyone around me is starting to jog along the platform so I do the same. When the train gets closer they speed up and throw themselves into the train or grab the handle and pull themselves in. My long legs are allowing me to keep up easily. I glance over my shoulder and see a doorway getting closer. Just as it passes, I grab the handle and jump up, clumsily swinging my body into the train car, throwing my weight onto several people when I am inside. I mumble an apology but no one seems to care.

"Hey there, you made it," a voice behind me says. I turn around and see an Amity girl crouching on the floor against the wall.

"Yeah," I say, looking away. I've never been comfortable talking to others.

"My name is Laura, nice to meet you." she smiles happily, persistent to keep a conversation going.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Alex," I reply. It feels odd to tell her my name. I am worried she will associate me with Jenine Matthews.

Laura carriers on, not seeming to recognize the name. "This is pretty crazy right? What do you think they'll have in store for our initiation?"

I am slightly annoyed my her bubbly attitude. "I don't know. I suspect we'll be getting off the train at some point,"

"Oh no, I didn't think about that. You Erudite are always one step ahead."

I frown, knowing I am nothing like the Erudite she is thinking of. "You're not very talkative are you? Sorry if I'm coming across as rude, friendship was kind of a big thing in Amity."

"Look," I say tersely. "I just left my family, possibly never to see them again. I don't see what there is to be so cheerful about is all."

She looks down, hurt, and I immediately regret my words, knowing she has done the same. We are silent for a while.

"Hey, you two. Initiates. We're jumping off after this bend, so get ready," a Dauntless member behind us says. He has rings pierced through both his eyebrows.

Laura leans out of the door looking ahead. "Looks like we have to jump onto that building," she tells me, pointing. I look and see Dauntless members further ahead leaping over a large gap and rolling when they land on the building. "Well, this should be fun. See you down there," Laura says before leaping out herself. I admire her courage, then with one more glance at the gap, I jump out the train.

I land on my feet, staggering forward to keep my balance. Laura is on the ground, holding her ankle.

"You okay?" I ask her.

She nods. "I think I landed badly, I'm okay though, thanks."

Then I notice that everyone is gathered at the edge of the building closest to the track. Trepidation fills me as I walk towards them to see what they're looking at. When I get to the edge, I look down and feel numb. Two bodies are lying close to each other, their limbs at wrong angles; a Candor boy and an Erudite girl, both dead. I recognize the girl; I think her name was Melissa. I back away from the edge feeling sick.

Laura looks at me from the ground, wandering what's wrong.

"They didn't make the jump," I tell her. "They're dead." Her face goes pale.

"Someone always falls," I hear a Dauntless telling their friend who's nodding.

"Listen up!" a voice calls from the other end of the roof. I welcome the distraction. The voice belongs to a man who looks older than most of the other Dauntless.

"My name is Max! I am one of the leaders of Dauntless! Below this ledge is the entrance to our compound. If you can't muster the courage to jump off, you don't belong here. Initiates, come to the front."

I walk forward with Laura and several others to stand before Max.

"Is there water at the bottom?" A Candor girl asks. Several Dauntless members snicker behind us.

"Who knows?" Max replies, raising his eyebrows. "Now, who's going first?"

I look around. No one seems at all eager to jump off the ledge, even the Dauntless-born. I step forward before I realize I made the decision to. _I belong here. The test said so._

Max steps aside and I take his place leaning over the edge. Wind whips at my hair, and I see a large hole in the ground at the bottom but I can't see into the hole. I'm sure this is just some tactic to scare new initiates. _You'll land safely at the bottom, just jump!_ I tell myself.

So I do.

All I hear is the wind howling in my ears as the ground rapidly comes up below me. Then I am through the hole and in the darkness, not able to see anything. Suddenly, I slam into something hard and I think I hit the ground, and now I am dead. But then it gives way slightly and pushes me back into the air before I come to rest on the net. I look up and see the top halves of everyone's bodies peeking over the roof of the building. It's a long way up. Adrenaline is pumping through me, and I've never felt so alive. _I just jumped off a building!_ I can't help myself: I laugh.

I grab at the hands reaching towards me and pull myself out of the net. When my feet hit the ground, the world spins around me for a second.

"What's your name?" a young women asks me.

I think for a bit and she seems to take my silence for hesitation.

"Think about it," she tells me. "You don't get to pick again." A faint smile is on her face.

I look down at her. She's very small and I am suddenly aware of the distance between us and my height makes me feel clumsy and awkward. I back up and say, "I'm Alex," but it still doesn't seem right.

"Alex, okay." She looks at me as if she isn't convinced. "Make the announcement, Four," she says to the young man over her shoulder.

"Of course, Six," he replies grinning. Then he shouts at the group gathered around the net, "First jumper – Alex!"

The crowd cheer and I feel overwhelmed as some pat my back and shout my name. I follow the woman who greeted me – Six? – and she looks over her shoulder and says, "Welcome to Dauntless, Alex."

Soon, all the initiates have jumped and they're talking to each other, some of them having congratulated me for jumping first.

"Listen up!" Shouts Four. "All Dauntless-born initiates, follow Uriah and Lynn, you shouldn't need a tour! The rest of you, transfers, gather round."

We do as he says and I look around seeing only five others. Four raises his eyebrows at Six as if realizing this too.

"Okay, firstly, welcome to Dauntless. My name is Four, this is Six." He looks at us as if daring one of us to question-

"Is everyone round here named after numbers?" The Candor girl who questioned Max asks, grinning.

I see Six trying to cover a grin. "Yes, that's correct. Once you are members you'll be able to choose your number. We're into the thousands now." Four says sarcastically.

"Anyway," Six continues. "We're about to head into the Pit, which is the centre of life here at Dauntless. You'll learn to love it."

"The Pit? What kind of name is that?" The Candor girl butts in again, and I can tell she's gone too far. Sure enough a look of irritation flashes on Four's face as he walks up to her.

"What's you name?" he asks her calmly.

"Georgina," she replies, still looking smug.

"Well, Georgina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction," he hisses. "The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got it?"

She nods, finally subdued.

"Okay, this way, everyone," Four and Six lead us down the hallway.

I hear Six say quietly to Four, "Those Candor are all the same, eh?"

We reach a set of double doors which Four pushes open and we walk into the Pit. We walk down one of the many narrow walkways cut into the wall of the Pit. I see shops lining the outside edges of the Pit and people, Dauntless members, are everywhere. We walk to the right side of the Pit, which is darker than the rest of the room. There's an iron barrier ahead of us and I can hear fast moving water. We reach the railing and I look down to see a huge drop to a river below us.

"This is the chasm!" Six yells to be heard over the roar of the water. "It reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy! A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned!" She is smiling, despite her grim words, the same faint smile when she told me to choose my name.

We follow our instructors out of the Pit, and into the cafeteria for lunch. When we walk in, the Dauntless stand and applaud us. They shout and stamp their feet, filling the room with noise. I grab some food – hamburgers – and, for the first time, follow the others to a table. I look around properly at the other initiates for the first time. There's Laura from the train. She has a fairly small build, with long blonde hair. She kind of makes me think of our instructor, Six. There are two Candor, the girl who kept speaking up is Georgina. She seems nice enough, for a Candor, and the boy is called Rory. He isn't as tall as me, but he is much stockier, looking at each of us intimidatingly. There's only one other Erudite, Simon, who is the smallest of our group and he looks like a typical Erudite, thin, glasses, weak. The last initiate is Amity, like Laura, called Thomas. Laura doesn't seem to know him. Thomas keeps glancing at the group and I feel uneasy whenever his gaze falls on me. I don't talk much to the others during lunch. My habit of being alone must be hard to break.

Soon, lunch is over and Four and Six walk over to our table.

"If you follow us, we'll take you to your dormitory." Six informs us.

We all leave the cafeteria and head back through the Pit and out into another hallway. We stop outside a door.

"This is the training room," Four tells us. "You will be here at 8am every day, unless otherwise notified. Training is from 8am until 6pm with a break for lunch."

He leads us further down the hall, opens another door and ushers us all inside. We are inside a long room with beds on either side of the room.

"As you can see," Six says. "We didn't expect such a low number of transfers, although I understand two people didn't make the jump off the train." We all look down. I am thinking just how easily it could have been me at the bottom of the building, my body broken.

"That's the way things are here, initiates," Four speaks up, looking us all in the eye. "People fail the initiation. More of you will yet. If you can't deal with that, you may as well leave now." We are all still.

"This is your dorm, you'll all be sleeping here together so better get used to it quick." Six carries on.

"Girls or boys?" Laura asks.

Girls _and _boys," Six says, grinning.

A couple of the others mutter under their breath. I've always lived in my own room, only really interacting with my family at meal times. This is going to be uncomfortable. Six is right though; I'll just have to get used to it.

"Okay, you're free to do whatever you want for the rest of the day," Six tells us. "Feel free to explore the compound, ask anyone for directions if you get lost. No one is to leave the compound unless they are with a Dauntless member. I'd recommend you take an early night, you've already been through a lot and tomorrow, you're training begins."

She and Four turn and leave us alone in the dorm, everyone feeling shaken.

**P/B**

I am sitting on the bed I claimed at the end of the room. The beds near mine are unoccupied, everyone choosing to cluster near the door. Laura walks to me and sits on the edge of the bed next to mine.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" She asks me, genuine concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine. It's all a bit overwhelming, you know?" Again, I'm aware that I'm talking to a girl, something I've basically never done before. _She's just another person, _I tell myself. Then I realize that I've basically never held a conversation with _anyone_ before though.

"Yeah, that's for sure. I can hardly believe I'm here. Hey, what do you think the training will be?" She is always looking at my eyes, not allowing me to look away.

"Some kind of fitness no doubt." I answer. I know that the majority of Dauntless members guard the fence, make patrols and police the city. I'm sure fitness is important.

"They'll probably have us jumping off trains again and climbing buildings." She looks down at her hands, breaking eye contact for the first time.

"I wouldn't mind that. I climbed around a lot as a kid." I tell her.

She looks up at me again, incredulously, "Seriously? I'm surprised they let you do that in Erudite."

"Well, no one really knew what I was up to," I smile slightly.

"I can tell you'll fit in well here. I don't know if I will though. I've never climbed or done anything too energetic in my life." She looks at me, worriedly.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." I tell her. "We can help each other out."

Her eyes go bright. "Really? That would be awesome, thanks!" she glances over her shoulder. "So, the others were thinking of exploring a bit. You want to come?"

I look away. Curiosity makes me really want to look around my new home, but my stomach clenches at the idea of having to be around others again.

"I don't know, I'm kind of tired," I tell her.

She's not having any of it. "Oh, come on, it'll be good to look around. Take our minds off things, you know?" She looks at me pointedly.

I find myself thinking of my parents again, alone in our apartment, probably having spoken to my aunt and suffered her scrutiny over my betrayal. Then an image of the two bodies on the pavement flashes in front of me again. I flinch. "You're right. I'll come with you." I tell her.

We both walk over to the others who are still chatting away endlessly. _How can they __always have__ so much to say? _

"You know considering that you jumped first, I'd have thought you'd look a bit happier." Simon greets me. "How come I don't recognize you? We must have passed in Erudite headquarters before."

"I mostly keep to myself," I answer.

Thomas sneers. "I can't believe some loner know-it-all jumped first," he is glaring at me. "I suppose you calculated all the risks and possibilities though, right?"

I don't look at him. _He's just jealous,_ I tell myself. So why don't I feel like he has something to be jealous of?

We all head back to the Pit and explore the shops around the edge. All the clothing stores seem to sell black clothing, black shoes. It's a big change after living around people always wearing blue. We pass a tattoo parlour.

"Maybe we should all get a tattoo. Put our old factions behind us, you know?" Georgina speaks up. They all go in, and I reluctantly follow them. Inside, there are pictures covering every wall, most of them some variation on the Dauntless flames.

"How can I help you guys?" The women at the counter asks. I suddenly recognize her as the women who administered my test. Tori.

She spots me at the back. "Hey there, glad you decided to join Dauntless." She says to me. "Alex, right?" I nod. "I heard the first jumper is called Alex. Good job."

"Thanks," I reply nervously.

The others all decide on a tattoo and they take turns sitting in the chair, grimacing at the pain. While they're all distracted, I leave the shop.

I walk across the Pit to where we stood at the chasm. The water is still roaring below me, and the occasional splash hits my shoes.

"Hope you're not giving up already," A voice behind me says.

I turn around and see Six walking towards me, a smile on her face.

"Where are all you're friends?"

I point at the tattoo parlour and she nods. "They're hardly my friends. I just wanted a bit of quiet anyway," I tell her.

"I can understand that. It's a lot to handle at first. You'll get used to it though. I did."

"You were a transfer?" I am surprised. She seems to fit right in here.

"Yep. Don't ask me where I came from. I won't answer. You'll need to learn that too now you're here. You've left you're old faction. Try to mix with the others a bit, it'll help you to move on." she says kindly.

I nod, and turn back to the chasm. She leaves me alone.

After a while, I head back to the dorm, where everyone's sitting in one corner.

"Hey! You missed dinner, number one," Rory says to me. I didn't realize I was gone for so long.

"I guess I lost track of time." I head towards my bed on the other side of the room.

"So, where'd you run off too?" Laura is following me. I am starting to wander why she is always talking to me.

"Just wanted to be alone." I answer bluntly.

"Hey, you can't keep to yourself the whole time. Try to make some friends." she says, reminding me of Six's words. I don't bother telling Laura that I've never had a friend, so how would I know how to make one?

"I'm gonna turn in. See you tomorrow," I tell her, turning away from her. From the corner of my eye I see a hurt expression flash over her face briefly before she gets up and leaves me.

That night, I hardly sleep, constantly thinking of the parents I left behind and the line I've been walking, unknowingly, between making it here, and getting chucked out, or getting killed.

It feels like no time has passed before the lights flash on and I am squinting when I hear Four's voice.

"Everyone get up! You've got ten minutes to get to the training room. Come on, move it! It's time to see what you're made of."

**Okay, firstly, let me tell you I'm not too happy with this chapter. I feel like I need to rush the story, so that I can get to the good bits I've got in mind, but at the same time, I don't want it to seem rushed. Let me know what you think. Should I be taking my time, explaining things and all that stuff? Once again, thanks for reading, and look out for chapter 3! See ya!**

**~Crysics~**


	3. Chapter 3: Training

**Welcome back for another chapter! These past chapters have been posted all within 2 days. The reason for this was so I could just get things moving. Future chapters will be posted less often, though I'll be aiming to put one up each day. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy (or Four). Veronica Roth does. Still.**

Chapter 3: Training

We are sitting in the training room waiting for Thomas, the last initiate, to arrive, stifling yawns and blinking sleep from our eyes. At last he strolls into the room looking smug as if he isn't ten minutes late. Four walks over to him.

"Do you think the rules don't apply to you, initiate?" He growls.

"I don't see what the hurry is. It's not like you've even started anyway." Thomas replies grinning at Four. I have to admit, he must have some courage to stand there and say that when Four is glaring down at him.

Unbelievably though, Four just turns away from him. _He's just going to let Thomas off with that? _I think to myself.

Six speaks up, "Everyone, listen up!" We all gather round Six and Four. "Dauntless initiation is split up into three stages. In stage one, you will be tested on your physical abilities and it will include knife and gun skills as well as one-on-one combat." Laura glances at me worriedly. I can tell she isn't looking forward to fighting. Maybe I'm not the only one having trouble letting go of my old faction. "We will be training you in fitness and fighting technique for the next few days," Six carries on. "We will push your bodies to breaking point. You will fight each other and the results of those fights will determine your rank." She pauses to look at each of us, as if this is of great importance, though I don't know why, then lets Four take over.

"For stage two, we will be testing your emotional ability. You will face your worst fears and conquer them, pushing your minds to breaking point." He stops and looks around at us, almost sympathetically. I wander what he means by we will face our worst fears. "In stage three, you will be tested on your mental ability to act in the midst of fear. In Dauntless, we pride ourselves in being able to push fear to the back of our minds and act immediately in any situation. To get started today, you will run a few laps of the training room, get some blood flowing."

We all gather behind Four and follow him as he sets the pace around the training room. It is quite large and after a few laps, we're all breathing heavily. I'm used to the running, having run around the abandoned areas of the Erudite section pretty often. Others are having difficulties. Simon is red-faced, his breathing raspy, and he is falling further and further from the group. Maria and Rory seem to be keeping up but Laura and Thomas are lagging behind. Finally, we stop and are all bent over, massaging stitches. Thomas and Simon are clearly worse off and I can't help but feel satisfaction that Thomas is already doing badly.

"Okay, Thomas, you carry on for a bit, whilst Six and I talk to the others," Four tells him casually, turning away from him to face the rest of us. Thomas looks up, disbelieving. Four opens his mouth to speak to us, ignoring Thomas' stare.

"Wait, why do I have to continue?" He breathes out.

"Well, as you clearly think you above the rules the rest of us follow, you can do something else. Now get moving before I decide to make you run for the rest of the day." Four glares at him. Thomas starts off, staring daggers at Four's back.

"Now, the rest of you are going to get a bit of a demonstration. Then you can get started with the punch bags." Four turns to Six. "Ready to get your ass kicked, Six?" he raises his eyebrows at her.

"Let's do it," she replies, grinning. They both step onto the mats in the centre of the room and enter a fighting stance, keeping their feet apart, their weight on the balls of their feet, their knees slightly bent, their arms up protecting their faces. I try to remember everything about the way they are standing.

Four pushes his left foot forward, pretending to attack Six. She flinches and moves back. "Heh, you okay there Six?" Four is grinning.

"Quit playing around," she replies frowning. Then she darts forward, so quick I barely register her moving, and smacks her right foot at Four's side. I am surprised he doesn't even fall over, the kick was so hard and fast. Then I realize that he actually _caught_ her foot. He looks at Six and flashes another grin, before pulling her leg forward to try and pull her over. Six moves with the momentum though and pushes her foot further into Four's hands, launching herself into the air. She jumps over Four, lands and smacks the bottom of her foot into the back of Four's leg, forcing him to kneel on one leg. Then, she moves in a blur, moving her arms and legs in a complicated way. Before I know what's happened she is on top of Four, one knee pinning his chest to the ground. This time, it's her turn to grin wickedly at Four. She leans right into his face, biting her bottom lip and whispers something to him I can't hear. The fight seems to go out of Four suddenly, and he almost looks... comfortable. But then, he simply flexes his muscles and throws her off him. Four is on his feet in a heartbeat, Six not far behind.

They run at each other, hands a blur as Four launches punch after punch at Six, but none of them hit; she is weaving between them, dodging from side to side before kneeing him in the groin. Four keels over, groaning, while Six just looks on amused. She kicks Four lightly in the stomach and he looks up. "No... fair!" he gasps. She just shrugs and walks off the mat.

"Hopefully, you were all paying attention and can now perform a simple punch. Does anyone want to demonstrate?" Six looks around expectantly. Nobody seems to have really been watching, too awed by the speed of the fight. I step forward though, determined to put my solitary life behind me.

"I think I can do it," I offer. I see Laura smiling at me out the corner of my eye.

Six raises her eyebrows at me but says, "Okay, let's see it."

I turn side on to everyone else and plant my feet the way I saw Four and Six before they started fighting. I hold my arms up near my face, trying to mimic everything that they did, then, I snap my arm straight forward in a fist in front of me.

Six nods at me, "Good. But it's a weak punch. Keep tension here," she slaps my stomach, automatically making me tense up. "When you punch, push your shoulder forward too, so that the weight of your upper body is behind the strength of the punch, not just your arm. Also, tighten your fist more. Punching anything harder than a sponge with your fist that loose will break your fingers. Try it again." I try again, doing everything she said.

"That's it, well done," she's grinning at me.

"Okay, everyone go to a punch bag and practice just that punch, we'll be watching," she tells everyone. Then she turns, and goes to Four who is now sitting up, a scowl on his face.

I walk towards a punch bag and Laura is beside me again.

"Good job, I'm glad you are getting more confident." she looks at me, genuinely smiling and my stomach soars. _She's very pretty._ A voice in my head suddenly says, and I look away, embarrassed.

I don't know what it is, but that's the second time I've volunteered to do something no one else was willing to do. Each time, it seems my body has stepped forward before my mind even told it to. Maybe I'm more Dauntless than I thought.

For the rest of the morning, we practice that punch and then move on to a simple kick. Pulling our knees up, and snapping our foot out at a low angle. It's supposed to be a kick to someone's shin, to get them on the ground. Six and Four walk back and forth, sometimes stopping to give someone a hint or to demonstrate to them.

When we stop for lunch, I leave with Laura, Simon and Georgina to head to the cafeteria. As we leave, I look over my shoulder to see Four telling Thomas to stop running. Thomas stops, sweat pouring down his face and immediately throws up. He keels over, gasping for air. The others all smile at each other, but I can't help but feel a little sorry for him.

**P/B**

"So, tell us, O great and mighty 'First Jumper'," Georgina jokingly says to me at lunch, "what made you leave Erudite? You too stupid?"

I grin, amused, "Something like that. I never passed a single test at school so maybe I am stupid," I tell them. They all lean back aghast.

"How can you not pass a single _school_ test? They're so easy!" Simon exclaims, rolling his eyes. In Erudite, it's common for parents to hire a private tutor for their children, not only to push their intelligence to the limit, but because most of the Erudite children found the school education a walk in the park. Simon seems like one of those kids.

"Maybe for you they were. My parents pretty much hated me; I was a disappointment to them," I shrug, "I didn't fit in. So I left." Laura is staring at me, her features etched with kindness and pity. I look down, unable to bear the care in her expression.

"What about you, Laura?" I try to draw attention away from me, "What made you leave Amity?" Her reaction is immediate, a look of pain flashing through her face, her eyes fogging over at some distant memory. Guilt wrenches through me, wandering what experience could possibly change her usually friendly and kind self, to total withdrawal. She begins to shrink into herself, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, look! Thomas is here," Georgina changes the subject.

I look up and see Thomas stagger in, his face pale, a stain down the front of his jacket.

"Eww!" Georgina exclaims. He grabs a glass of water, and sits at the other end of the table with Rory, his eyes never leaving Four who is laughing with Six and the other instructors, I remember they are called Uriah and Lynn. I see Six lean over to Uriah, speaking with the same wicked grin on her face as earlier. Then she gestures at Four's lap and Uriah roars with laughter, holding his stomach while Four's face turns bright red.

**P/B**

After lunch, we all head back to the training room where Four and Six are already waiting for us.

"This afternoon," Four begins. "We will be working on exercises designed to improve your strength and fitness. Pay attention; this is the only time we will do these in a training session. You are expected to carry on in your own time."

We spend the whole afternoon doing push-ups, sit-ups and pull-ups until our torsos and arms are shaking with exhaustion. When we are dismissed, I throw myself onto my bed and close my eyes.

"Hey, wanna grab some food?" A voice interrupts my nap. Laura. I glance at my watch, seeing it is nine o'clock. I missed dinner in the cafeteria again. We'll have to pay for a meal with the cards Four gave to us yesterday. I nod at her.

"Sure thing," I say.

We head to one of the restaurants on the edge of the Pit, and when we enter, I notice Six and Four holding hands at a table. They snap apart when they see us.

"What are you guys doing here?" Six says, her cheeks colouring.

I glance at my feet, suddenly awkward, "I slept through dinner, so we're gonna grab something here," I mumble. Four nods.

We sit down at a table and I turn to Laura who has her eyebrows raised at me. "You think they're together?" she asks me.

I shrug, "Maybe. Not really my business," I say. She looks at me strangely, her head tilted to the side. "You're an odd one," she smiles.

"Yeah, I know," I reply. I don't need her to tell me that I've always been the odd one, never fitting in anywhere. We order our food and are silent until it arrives, although she keeps looking at me and I try to look anywhere else, suddenly feeling awkward.

When our food arrives, I clear my throat, "So, um, what was that about earlier?" I ask her, as casually as I can.

She looks at me, feigning ignorance, "What do you mean?"

"Well, when I asked why you left Amity, you reacted strangely," I realize how tense I am in apprehension of her answer, and try to seem more casual.

"It was nothing. I was bored of my life and wanted an adventure so I joined Dauntless. That's all there is to it," she shrugs, as if it doesn't matter, but I don't buy it.

"Anyway, we're in Dauntless now, and we should be more concerned about our initiation then the factions we've left behind." she says.

I nod, "Yeah, you're right," and don't press the matter further.

Six and Four get up to leave, and pass by us. Four stops and says, "Try to get as much sleep as possible, you'll have your first fights tomorrow and we'll be beginning to rank you."

"Why are the rankings so important?" I ask him.

Six looks at her feet as Four says, "Well, they'll determine what job you go into when you become a member. And also... only the top ten initiates will become members." He looks at us sadly.

"But there's only six of us, right? How can ten of us make it through?" I ask, confused.

"You may be trained separately from the Dauntless-born initiates, but, when you are ranked, you are ranked against them. And there are fourteen of them this year. Remember, they've been here their whole life and are already better than you."

"But that's not fair!" Laura exclaims, standing up. "Why would you not let us join you when we chose you as our faction? We chose to live here for the rest of our lives! Where would we go?" She's glaring up at Four.

"Listen," Four says, his voice low, his posture tense. "If you don't make it, you will be kicked out. Made factionless!" I feel a huge weight on me suddenly, pushing me into the ground. "If you don't like it, that's too bad, you'll just have to suck it up. You chose us, yes. Now we choose you." He whirls around and leaves the restaurant. Six looks at us apologetically, before running after him.

"I don't believe it!" Laura is frantic. "How can they do this? This was my only chance. My only hope!" Tears form in her eyes and she breaks down, her sobs jerking her body. I sit, stunned for a moment, realizing I have never seen someone else cry before. I sit there like an idiot, before my body acts without me thinking, yet again. I am on the other side of the table and I wrap my arms around her and tuck her head under my chin until her sobs stop.

"Hey, it's okay! I'll get you through it. We'll get each other through it," I say, though doubt claws at my chest. She looks up at me, her bright eyes, usually full of a kindness and selflessness that I've never seen in anyone else, now watery with her tears.

I pull back, suddenly aware that I am touching someone other than my family, again something I've never even done before. Not only was I touching someone, I was hugging them, and it was a girl. I wince at my mind's slowness. I step away from her, and cringe as her eyes show the hurt of being left alone. But then she nods, and we head back to the dorm.

**P/B**

When we are back, Laura goes to bed, but I summon my courage and walk to the edge of the group in the corner of the room. I speak up, interrupting Rory who is showing everyone the bruises on his knuckles from hitting the punch bag.

"They're going to cut ten of us at the end of initiation," I say quietly, but it immediately catches everyone's attention. "We're being ranked against the fourteen Dauntless-born initiates, and out of all of us, only ten will become full members."

Everyone's eyes are wide with fear for a second then they all begin shouting at once, things like "That's not fair!" and "How can they do that?!"

Thomas' voice cuts over everyone else's. "Wait, wait, wait. Who told you this?" he asks me, frowning.

"Laura and I went to get dinner and saw Six and Four. Four told me." I answer, guardedly. I don't want him to know that I went to dinner alone with Laura.

After that, we all withdraw to our beds, but all night I stay awake, imagining living factionless, with no purpose to my life. I can tell everyone else is awake too, thinking the same thing. _I __have to pass initiation._ I tell myself. Then I hear Laura crying quietly on her bed and vow that, no matter what, we will both become full Dauntless members.

_No matter what._

**Okay, so this has gotten pretty grim pretty fast. Thanks, again for reading and look out for the next chapter. Bye bye!**

**~Crysics~**


	4. Chapter 4: The Monster Inside

**Welcome back again! I know I said I would be posting chapters less often in my last chapter, but I've scheduled things so that I can put a chapter up in the evenings. I live in the UK, which means future chapters will hopefully go up each day between 6pm-10pm GMT. Thank you for continuing to read these, and I hope you enjoy this one :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy. Veronica Roth does.**

Chapter 4: The Monster Inside

The next day, I wake up before dawn and head straight to the training room. It's about four-thirty. I do a few laps of the room followed by the press-ups we were taught yesterday. Then, I practice the punches and kicks on a punch-bag in the corner. The cuts from my knuckles soon reopen again and when I stop to massage them, I hear the door to the room bang open.

"Eric, I refuse to pass names of my students just so you can have them killed!" Four marches into the room followed by a man of similar age to him, his face pierced all over. I sink into the corner, hiding in the shadows the best I can.

"You will, _Four. _And you know why? Because I own you! All it takes is for me to have a quiet word with one or two other members, before the whole compound knows you for who you _really_ are! The snivelling coward who hides in the corner of his room," Eric says, leaning right into Four's face.

Four instantly tenses up, "You wouldn't dare..." but Eric's eyes say otherwise. He turns and storms out of the room. Eric stands, looking smug for a second before heading out after him.

**P/B**

Shortly after, everyone begins slowly arriving for the morning's training session, and I go to stand with Laura, Simon and Georgina. I'm about to tell them what I heard when our instructors come in.

"Everyone, this is Eric." Four says his voice low with hatred. "He's one of the leaders of Dauntless and will be overseeing some of your fights."

"Welcome to Dauntless everyone." Eric addresses us, looking round the group. "As you should know, your training is split into three stages and today will be your first fights, the results of which will decide who will be leaving us."

"On this board are the listings of who you will be facing," Six tells us and points to a board in the corner near the door. At the top is written 'Laura vs Rory' and I glance at Laura to see her grimace. "Laura and Rory. You two are up first; come up to the mats." I give Laura what I hope is an encouraging smile as she walks past me with Rory onto the mats.

"The rest of you can either use the punch bags or do some exercises." Four tells us. I head to a punch bag but constantly glance at the mats, as does everyone else.

"Okay, on my word you can start." Eric tells them. I see Laura practically trembling; she must be close to half Rory's size. _This isn't fair_, I think to myself.

"Begin!" Eric snaps, and they immediately start circling each other. I am pretending to hit the bag now, my eyes fixed on the combatants. Rory edges toward Laura, forcing her to back away. She steps off the mat. "Come on! Don't be such a coward!" Eric shouts at her. "Get back on," Laura steps back up, tears in her eyes, staring at the floor. Again, they start circling each other, but this time Laura steps into Rory's reach and aims a punch to the side of his head. She is too slow though and Rory grabs her fist in his, and squeezes. Laura cries out in pain but Rory just smiles and squeezes harder. I hear a distinct crack and Laura's cry turns to a shriek as tears flow down her face. I've stopped hitting the bag, staring openly at them, my arms trembling at my sides.

Four steps forward, "That's enough!" he shouts.

"No, it isn't over yet!" Eric glares at Four. _This is insane, _I think.

Rory advances on Laura, the smile still on his face, but she isn't even watching; she is bent over clutching her hand. Rory grabs her shoulders and slams his knee into her chin and Laura falls to floor, visibly shaking as she curls into a ball. Rory looks at Eric, who just raises his eyebrows at him and gestures for him to continue. I see Six turn her face away, leaning on Four's shoulder. Rory kicks his foot into Laura's stomach causing her to cough, blood spilling over her chin. She lies there, winded, gasping in air. Rory kneels down and grabs her hair, intending to slam her head onto the mat. All I can see is the sadistic smile on his face, and before I know what's happened, I've run onto the mats, grabbed Rory by the back of his collar and ripped him off Laura. "Can't you see she's done? She can't fight back! What's wrong with you!"

"The fights are not over until one combatant is unable to continue; until they are unconscious." Eric tells me, calmly.

"This isn't a fight!" I shout at him. "She can't continue, as it is. Don't you honour bravery here? Where's the bravery in beating a defenceless girl to a pulp?!" My voice is trebling with rage.

"If you'd rather take her place, then feel free," Eric says passively. Though his lips curl slightly into a smile and I can tell he is provoking me.

I turn to face Rory, that smile still on his face. "Fine," I say, and immediately charge at him, forgetting all about the precise punches and kicks we'd been learning. I don't care that Eric is deliberately provoking me. I bend down, slamming my shoulder into Rory's stomach and we both fall to the floor. I get up and crouch over Rory, pinning him down with a hand gripping his collar, my fist raised above me. I slam it into his face, the image of the smile on that face still fresh in my mind. I'm not thinking, just punching, again, and again, the urge to hurt him as much as possible filling my whole being.

I don't feel anything when Four grabs my arm as it is raised to hit the bloody mess below me again. I whirl around, sweeping my foot behind his leg to trip him up, rage the only thing I feel. He jumps over it though, yelling at me words I don't hear. I try to punch him again and again, each attempt hitting only air. Eventually he grabs the front of my collar and all I see is his fist coming right for my face before the world turns black.

**P/B**

When I wake up, I am on a bed, but not in the dorm. My jaw is throbbing painfully and when I sit up to look around, the world spins around me and I raise a hand to my head.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Six is standing in the doorway to what I see as a tiny room with just the bed I'm on in the corner.

"What happened?" I ask, groggily.

"You're in isolation. You're not to leave this room until otherwise told to by Four, Eric or me." she says.

I frown at her. "Why am I in isolation? Rory's the one you should be punishing!" I feel anger in me, just waiting to be released.

"Rory is in a critical condition in the infirmary." She stares hard at me. "You will remain here until you are calm enough for us to discuss your future here."

I suddenly feel empty. I'm going to be kicked out, left to live on the streets the rest of my life. My head falls into my hands. When I look up, Six is still standing in the doorway. "Am I going to be kicked out?" I ask her.

"Not if Four and I have anything to say about it. You did the right thing, to stand up for Laura. Although, you perhaps didn't have to go so far or to attack my boyfriend," She says grinning. "In Dauntless, standing up for those who cannot protect themselves used to be a trait well valued. Let's see if we can remind Eric that."

Then I remember, "Is Laura okay?" I ask, not able to look into her eyes.

"She will be. She's awake in the infirmary. The worst damage is two broken fingers," she says casually, as if that were nothing. I grimace and lean back on the bed.

"Sorry for attacking Four, I don't know what got into me," I don't bother apologizing for what I've done to Rory, though it makes me feel sick remembering it.

"Anger can overwhelm us sometimes. I understand that," Six replies grinning. "Get some sleep, we'll be back later this evening," she walks out closing the door behind her. I hear a lock click and I close my eyes, though sleep doesn't take me.

It still makes me feel sick to remember what I did, but a part of me I've never seen is satisfied that I beat him. I look down at my fist to see it covered with half-healed cuts, overlapped with black and blue bruises. It almost looks beautiful, like a work of art until I imagine an image of Rory's face, his features barely recognizable thanks to the blood trickling down his face, his eyes half-closed, completely unconscious. What kind of monster am I?

At some point, I fall into a sleep just below consciousness. When the lock clicks and the door swings open, I am instantly alert. Four walks in followed by Eric and the man from the building when we jumped off. Max, I remember. It feels ages ago that I jumped off that roof when in fact, it was only two days ago. Six comes in last, smiling slightly at me. I hope that means I'm not going to be kicked out.

"Hello Alex, how are you?" Max asks me.

I don't answer. "Are Laura and Rory okay?"

"Laura's just fine. Rory is still under anaesthetic, but he'll recover." Four answers my question. I can't look at him, not after what I did.

"Will he be staying here?" I ask. I don't know what answer I'd rather hear.

"Yes, though it will take some time until he can get back to training. He may miss stage one completely." Four says.

"Will his rank be affected?" I ask, still looking at the floor.

"Enough of this," Eric butts in. "We've come to discuss your future. If I were you, I'd be a lot less worried about them," _How could I possibly? _I ask myself.

"Despite your, _outburst,_" Max says, looking me straight in the eye. "Your instructors tell me you have huge potential." I look at Six, who smiles brightly at me. So, this is to a warning to you. If anything like this should ever happen again, you will be out. Immediately. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," I answer.

"Good, you'll sleep here tonight before continuing with training tomorrow." They all turn to leave.

"Sir?" I speak up. They all look back. "I wanted to apologize. I've never done anything like that before, and I don't know what came over me. I promise it won't happen again." I try to look as determined as possible.

Max pauses before saying, "It is not me you should be apologizing to," and he leaves the room, followed by Eric. Four walks back up to me, and Six turns to wait in the doorway.

"Hey, I wanted to clear the air between us," Four says to me, "I hope you know, I did what I did because I had to. Not because I wanted to," I nod, looking at him for a second before looking back down. "You've shown the values of the Dauntless that most people seem to have forgotten. You're not a bad person, despite what you might think,"

"I don't know about that," I reply, mumbling.

"Well I am. Look at me already," I look up and see understanding in his eyes. "We all make mistakes. You've got to find a way to learn from what you've done, and move forward. That's how we become better people," he turns and leaves me alone.

I nod, more to myself, and settle back on the bed, and find sleep surprisingly easily.

**I know this was a bit shorter than the others. It felt like a good place to stop though. Let me know if you prefer shorter or longer chapters :) Next chapter should be up in roughly 24 hours. See ya then!**

**~Crysics~**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Name

**Hi again. Sorry if this is up a little later than I said it would be. Life got in the way, as it has a habit of doing. Thanks so much for continuing to read these, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy. Veronica Roth does.**

Chapter 5: A New Name.

The next morning, I wake up with my jaw still throbbing painfully. I press against it with my palm and feel the tender skin, swollen under my touch. I go to the door and try the handle; still locked. I decide to make use of the time and do press-ups while I wait for someone to let me out.

Eventually, I hear the lock click open and Six walks in, greeting me with, "Let's go," I follow her out into a hallway I've not been in before which opens out into the Pit at the end.

"What time is it?" I ask Six.

"Nearly eight. Training will be starting soon." I grimace, thinking of the upcoming fighting.

When we walk in, I see Four talking with Simon and Georgina. When we approach them, I see Simon look at me briefly before glancing away. I frown at Georgina and she just shrugs apologetically.

"Hey," I say.

"Morning," Georgina replies. Simon grunts, not looking at me. _Is he scared of me? _I find myself thinking.

"How are you doing?" Four asks.

"I'm good. Is Laura gonna be here today?"

"Yeah, but we've decided to change the schedule. Fighting will be left until later to help you guys recover." Four tells me. I look around, trying to guess what we'll be doing instead. Eventually, Thomas saunters in and Laura is just behind him. Her left forearm is in a cast, holding her second and third fingers straight. The lower half of her face is bruised nastily. She smiles slightly at me when she sees me watching. I try to smile back.

Okay, everyone gather round." Four announces. "This morning we'll be introducing you to gun training, and this afternoon, knife throwing.

"What?" Thomas speaks up, "Why aren't we fighting?"

"Fights will continue after we teach you how to shoot a gun and how to throw a knife." Four replies sharply. I wander to myself why we'd need to know how to throw knives if we can shoot a gun instead.

Four and Six lead us over to the far wall where there are targets lined up against it. We stop at a long counter, where five guns are waiting at intervals opposite the targets.

"Pay attention, everyone," Six starts. "To start with, you're all gonna fire away at a target so we can get a basic idea of your skill." She picks up the gun on the end. "Watch what I do,"

She stands with her feet apart, gun held in front of her with both hands. She puts her finger over the trigger and I see her breathe in deeply as she squints at the target, one eye closed. When she releases the breath she fire four rounds, her hands barely moving with each shot. I look up at the target and see four holes clustered right in the middle of the target.

"Everyone, pick up a gun and copy what I did. First person to hit the target gets my piece of cake at lunch," She says grinning. I walk right to the other end of the counter and see that Laura picks the gun next to me.

"The safety switch is on the side of the gun," Four tells us. "Make sure you put it on when you aren't using the weapon!"

I turn the safety off and hold the gun in front of me, trying to mimic Six's stance. I look down the top of the barrel and try to align the sight at the end with the centre of the target. I breathe in just like Six did, and when I release the breath I squeeze the trigger. The gun flies upwards into the air and I almost fall back, surprised by the force of the recoil. I look up at the target and see no holes anywhere on it. I look behind me and see Four and Six grinning. Laura is laughing beside me, trying to cover it up with her hand.

I turn to her, "I'd like to see you do better," I raise my eyebrows.

"Fine then," She raises the gun in front of her and squints at the target. She pulls back on the trigger, firing one shot. She is expecting the recoil, but the gun still raises up in her hand. I look at her target and see a hole a few inches to the right of the centre.

Laura raises her eyebrows at me and I pretend to scowl at the floor before looking up and grinning back at her.

"Laura, my cake is yours! Well done," Six shouts from the other side of the counter.

We continue shooting for the rest of the morning, everyone gradually hitting the target closer and closer to the centre. It takes me over an hour before I finally hit the target, and when I do, the hole is millimetres from the very centre. I look around shocked. Four and Six are both talking with Simon. No one is watching me.

"You saw that right?" I ask Laura.

"Hmm, what?" She replies, though there is a slight smile on her face which she tries to hide.

"Look, I practically hit the centre!" I point at my target.

She squints at it. "I don't know. Sure that's not some dust there?" She doesn't try to hide the grin any more.

"You've gotta be kidding me," I reply. She turns back to her target, which is now riddled with holes.

I don't hit the target again for a good ten minutes, but towards the end of the morning, I am consistently hitting the very edge. Laura's shots are almost all hitting the centre by now.

"Okay, go to lunch everyone!" Four shouts over the gunshots. I put the safety back on and place the gun back on the counter. I'm by far the worst shot out of everyone.

**P/B**

When Laura and I sit down to eat in the cafeteria, I ask her, "How are you so good at shooting? Have you done this before?" I'm still curious as to what she is hiding about her past.

"No, of course not!" She says, her eyes wide. "I'm from Amity, remember? They're all about friendship and harmony, we didn't even have guns; only Dauntless does, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Still, what do you know that I don't?" I ask, grinning.

"Nothing! It's easy, just point the gun at the target and shoot." she says defensively.

"Well, you're a natural. It definitely isn't that easy for me." I say, and we settle into our meal.

**P/B**

Back in the training room, the guns on the counter have been replaced with several knives and the targets have been swapped for new ones. Four and Six are standing, waiting for us all.

"Gather round, we're gonna show you a demonstration. As before, pay attention to what I do." Four greets us.

Six walks up to one of the targets, smiling confidently. Four picks up three knives and holds them in his left hand. _What's going on? _I think. I look down at Laura who looks back at me, frowning.

Four takes one of the knives and holds it at his side, in his right hand. He looks up at Six who is now standing in front of the target and smiles at her. She smiles back.

Then, without warning, he has thrown the knife and it has planted itself in the edge of the target with a loud thud, four inches to the side of Six's shoulder. She didn't even flinch.

"What the hell was that? Are you trying to kill her?" Georgina shouts out.

"Just watch." Four says, not looking back. "Maybe you'll learn something about bravery," and with that, he passes another knife from his left hand to his right hand, and has thrown it, so fast, all I register is the thud and the fact that it has landed and inch above Six's head.

Laura grips my hand suddenly. I look down at our hands, feeling awkward again, just like when I first got to Dauntless. When I look up, Laura is staring at me, unafraid, but I feel colour rush to my face and I pull my hand bag. Laura doesn't react, just looks back to Four. _What is wrong with me? _I ask myself. _I can't even hold someone's hand without __feeling like a little kid._

"Come on Four. You can do better than that." Six draws my attention back to the action. Four grins. He throws the knife from his left hand into the air, catches it in his right and instantly throws it; all in one fluid action. This time, I follow Four's whole posture and even see the knife as it flies through the air, flipping over and over before thudding into the target, so close to Six's head that it even cuts the top of her ear.

Six just grins and walks towards us. "Okay, hope you were paying attention. Get to it!" she commands, wiping blood that is dripping down her ear. Unsure as to what that was all about, I head back to the end of the counter, Laura beside me and look down at the knives. They are small, about the length of my hand, made out of one piece of metal. The only thing defining the handle is the fact that it is not sharpened, while the other half is.

I pick up one of the knives, surprised to feel that it is fairly weighty, though the weight is nice, balanced and strangely familiar. I look across at Laura who is staring hard at me. I shrug, hold the knife by the blade between my first finger and thumb and, trying to remember everything about Four's posture, I throw it, flicking my wrist as I release it. It sails through the air, wobbling ever so slightly from side to side and thuds directly in the centre of the target. I stare, unbelieving at it for a few seconds.

"How did you do that?" Laura asks. I look across to her. Her eyes are wide in awe.

"I... don't know," I answer honestly. I realise that I barely even glanced at the target before throwing. The room is full of the clatter of knives hitting the floor, after bouncing off the targets or the wall.

"Do it again," Laura says.

I pick up another knife and repeat everything just as before. This time it flies through the air, wobbling slightly less from side to side and lands right next to the previous knife.

"That's insane," Laura whispers. Four walks over to us, and notices the two knives in the target. No one else has even got their knives to hit blade first yet.

"Let's see it," he tells me. So I lift another knife, hefting it's weight in my hand. I am distinctly aware of him staring at me and try to ignore him. I throw the knife and again it thuds into the target, next to the others.

"Impressive," Four says, raising his eyebrows at me. "Maybe you're not so useless after all." and he walks back over to Six.

**P/B**

That evening, Laura, Simon, Georgina and I are sat in the cafeteria eating dinner.

I am staring at my food, not really very hungry. Georgina's voice calls me to their conversation.

"Every single knife hit the centre?" She is looking at Laura. "That's crazy."

"I know, it's like he doesn't even think about it when he throws it. He looks as if he's not really paying attention. As if he is somewhere else," Laura answers.

"Hey, I'm right here you know." I say.

"We should call you Kunai." Simon speaks up suddenly. He is generally very quiet.

"What?" I ask him. We all look at him.

He looks anxious to suddenly be the focus of everyone's attention, but says, "It used to be a type of throwing knife, used in a place called Japan. My tutor told me about them." I am not surprised that I haven't heard of them or a place called Japan. We seem to know so little about how the world was before the war.

"Kunai," Laura says, nodding. "I like it. It suits him."

"Do I get a say in this?" I ask.

"Of course," she replies, smiling the brilliant smile I am starting to crave to see.

I think for a moment. I was always anxious saying my real name here, and it hasn't felt right the passed couple of days. Maybe this could be a way to help me make a new start.

I nod. "I like it too."

**There you have it :) Let me know what you think of Alex's new name. I was kind of struggling for a long time to think of something, but I think this works. Thank you again for reading, and I'll see you next chapter! :D**

**~Crysics~**


	6. Chapter 6: The Outside

**Hi hi! Here's the next chapter, enjoy! :) I'm posting this a bit earlier than usual. This is because I can! And it's ready, so why not?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent series. Veronica Roth does.**

Chapter 6: The Outside

After dinner, I follow the others round the shops in the Pit for a while before managing to slip away when they're not watching. I head back to the training room, intending to use the knives again. When I get there though, they're not laid out on the counter any more. Six and Four must lock them away for night. Instead, I walk to a punch-bag and spend a while hitting it. I mostly use my left hand, pain flashing through my other hand if I try to punch the bag with it.

"So this is where you've been hiding," A voice says right behind me. I jump and spin around to see Laura watching me. I wander how long she was standing there.

"Just getting in some extra practice," I shrug.

"Good idea. Mind if I join you?" she asks.

"You can do whatever you want." I wince at how harsh it sounds, but she doesn't seem to notice. After a while, we both stop, breathing hard with exertion.

"Do you think you're hand will be better for the fights?" I ask her as we walk over to the benches lining one of the walls.

"I doubt it. I'm hoping I can do really well at the knife throwing and the shooting to get me in. I'm going to lose all my fights," she says, looking down.

I remember how I vowed to get us both through initiation. "I'll help you." I tell her. She looks up, her eyes bright.

"Really? You'd do that?" She asks, hopeful.

"Of course." I reply. "We can come in here in the evenings and practice. You'll beat them all one-handed," I say, trying to cheer her up.

She nods at me. "Okay. By the way, I wanted to talk to you about the other day,"

I look away. My actions repulsed even me. I don't want to know that she is feeling the same way.

"I wanted to say thanks," She says. I look up, confused. "Nobody's ever stood up for me before. Not like that. I know you might think you did the wrong thing, but I'm grateful all the same. I wanted you to know that." She smiles at me.

Her words remind me of my curiosity to know what happened to her in Amity. "Surely people stood up for you in Amity," I say carefully, not wanting to trigger the sorrow I saw in her last time.

"Well, not really." She replies.

"What do you mean?" I press.

"I don't really want to talk about it." She says, looking down. Guilt pierces through me and I sit back and the silence stretches between us.

"Maybe I'll tell you some day," She says, not meeting my eyes. "I'm just not ready yet. Let's just say that I too, know a lot about being alone, without many friends."

I don't understand how that could be; Amity is known for its friendship. But I don't question her any more about it. I try to think of something to say but nothing comes to mind and the silence settles back on us. Laura doesn't seem to mind it.

Suddenly, I hear the door bang open and Four and Six stumble in, grinning at each other. They don't notice us for a moment and Four pins Six against the wall, leaning down to kiss her lips firmly. I feel colour rush to my cheeks, embarrassed to be witnessing their moment of passion and privacy. Yet at the same time, I don't know whether to intrude, wandering if it would be better for them to spot us themselves. I glance at Laura who is trying not to giggle at the look on my face. When I look at her, she stops trying and laughter escapes her lips.

Four whirls around and I see both of their faces turn red at being spotted.

"Um, hi," I say. Laura just laughs harder. Four and Six grin at us.

"Hey," they say.

"So, um..." My voice trails off. "Laura and I are gonna go grab some sleep. See you!" I grab Laura's arm and pull her out into the hall, desperate to escape suddenly.

"That certainly was interesting," Laura says as we walk into the dorm, then stops dead.

"Evening, lovers," Thomas sneers. He is standing in the doorway.

"Get out the way," I say, my voice low. I've stepped in front of Laura protectively.

He looks at Laura who shrinks into herself under his gaze.

"I see you've finally found yourself a friend," He tells her. "Or is he just another way for you to hide away like you did in Amity?"

"Back off," I say, glaring down at him.

He raises his hands and steps out of the way, 'innocently'.

I walk over to my bed and after a bit, notice that Laura is putting her meagre possessions in the closet next to the bed by my bed. "I hop you don't mind," She says. I shake my head.

**P/B**

The next day, I wake up early again and do some pull-ups in the training room before everyone else arrives. When Four and Six walk in, I see colour rise to Six's cheeks and she looks down.

Four walks up to me, "I hear you've got yourself a new name." He says.

"Kunai," I say. "Simon came up with it."

"Good for you," he replies, and walks back over to Six.

We spend the whole morning with guns again. This time, we are taught how to reload them, dismantle them and clean them. I'm still terrible at shooting, missing the target more often than hitting.

**P/B**

At lunch, Eric walks over to our table.

"Tomorrow, all the initiates are to meet in the Pit at fifteen minutes past eight. If anyone's late, they will be left behind." He tells us before walking off again.

"Left behind?" Georgina says. "I wander where we're going."

I shrug and say, "Guess we'll find out."

The afternoon is spent with the knives again. Just like yesterday, it seems I am unable to hit anywhere but the centre of the target. By the end of the session, I have managed to decrease the wobble of the knife when I throw it, and throw them faster and faster. The others are able to get their knives to occasionally hit the target with varying levels of accuracy. When we are dismissed, I slip one of the knives into my pocket, glancing at Four and Six to make sure they didn't notice.

On the way to dinner, Laura turns to me, "You still up for going to the training room tonight?"

Four, who is walking behind us, overhears her. "What are you planning on doing? Same thing as last night?" He asks us, slyly

"We weren't doing anything!" I say defensively. He just grins.

"Kunai said he'd help me with fighting," Laura tells him.

"I said, we could help each other," I reply.

Four nods. "Good idea, you'll need all the practice you can get," He glances down at Laura's injured fingers. "If you want, I could spend some time with you guys and help out?"

Laura nods, "That would be awesome, thanks!"

"Okay, I'll come at about nine o'clock." he says and then runs ahead to catch up with Six.

**P/B**

After dinner, I slip away while the others are still talking about where we might be going tomorrow. I walk into the pit, and into the tattoo parlour. Tori is sitting in the waiting chairs, talking to Bud, the guy she works with.

"Hey there," She greets me. Bud stands and heads to the back of the shop.

"Hi," I reply. I glance around nervously. "I was wandering if you could give me a tattoo."

"Well, you came to the right place," she says grinning. "What do you want?"

I point up at a picture of the Dauntless flames. "That one please,"

"You sure? It's a pretty overused tattoo," Tori replies.

I nod. "Yeah, but I want you to do something over the top."

"Okay, what?"

I glance around again and then pull the knife out of my jacket pocket. "This,"

"Where'd you get that?" She asks suspiciously, though she is smiling.

"Maybe I found it lying around," I reply, grinning.

I sit down in the chair and Tori asks me, "Where do you want it?"

I pull my jacket off and put my finger on the right side of my neck, "Here," I say. "The top needs to come just below my ear, and the bottom at the top of my shoulder."

She nods and starts getting equipment ready. I hear the buzz of the needle and when she presses it to my neck, it stings, but the pain isn't as bad as I was expecting.

**P/B**

About an hour later, I walk out with a bandage over the tattoo on my neck. I look at my watch which reads 9:15 and walk faster to get to the training room.

When I get there, Four and Six are already by the punch-bags. Laura looks up when I walk in, "Hey, where'd you go?" She asks. Then she sees the bandage on my neck and her eyes widen, "Oh god, what happened?"

"It's nothing," I say. "I got a tattoo is all,"

Both Laura and Four look surprised. We spend a while hitting the bags with Four watching us and giving tips, then he tells us to get on the mats.

"Laura, your hand won't have healed fully by the time we start fights again," he tells her. "You've got to find a way of fighting without it, but remember that your opponent will likely try to use it as a weakness against you. That will make them predictable."

He and Laura fight first. They stop their fists before they can land to begin with, but eventually Laura is dodging where Four would be punching. Then he decides to stop pulling back his fist, but he goes slowly. She is able to dodge most of his hits. Four told her that she'd be better off trying to dodge hits rather than block them because she is so small.

Then it is my turn. Four looks up at me, "Never noticed how tall you were," he says, smiling slightly. I am about three inches taller than him. "Your height means that you will have longer reach than most of your opponents. They will think you are lumbering and slow so you'll have to prove them wrong." We start circling, and he suddenly darts in, punching at my face. I push his arm up with my left arm before he can hit me and try to hit his stomach with my right hand, but he has already dodged and I'm left leaning forward, then suddenly, he has tripped me up.

"You left yourself open. Don't overstretch so much." He tells me.

After a while, I can block most of his attacks, and have landed a couple of my own, constantly learning from his advice. When we finish, we are all exhausted and my eyes close the instant my head hits the pillow.

**P/B**

"Kunai, you need to wake up or we'll be late," I hear Laura's voice the next morning. I look at my watch, it's eight o'clock. I remember that we need to be in the Pit in fifteen minutes. Laura heads out, satisfied that I'm awake and I rush into my clothes before running to the Pit. When I arrive, everyone is already there, gathered around Six, Four, Uriah and Lynn. I breathe a sigh of relief that Eric isn't coming.

"Right, let's go for a morning run," Four says, grinning when he sees that everyone is here.

We follow them out of the compound and we jog through the streets towards the edge of the city. It's the first real chance I've had to see the Dauntless-born initiates. They are able to keep up easily, joking amongst each other and racing between blocks.

Eventually, we arrive at the city gate, where Four talks briefly to the Dauntless members who are gathered by the gate. Four walks back to us and the Dauntless open the gate. Land stretches out before us for as far as I can see. I've never been to the outside of the city before so this is the first time I've seen it. I wander how far that land can go on for.

"Listen up!" Four shouts over everyone. "This is where most of you will be stationed after you pass initiation. Usually people ranked in the bottom five come here to either guard the fence or to go out there for patrols," He points at the open land below us. Not for the first time, I wander what is out there. As a kid, I used to imagine all kinds of monsters that would invade the city and kill everyone. I imagine going out there, on patrols, and the image makes me smile.

We spend a while by the gate, everyone speculating as to what is in the world outside the city. Most agree that nothing is there. Everyone knows that the war destroyed most of the civilization in the world and we are pretty much all that is left. I think to myself that if one city is still habited, how can there not be others?

We don't run back to the Dauntless compound. Instead, we head up some stairs on the side of one of the roads. At the top, we arrive on a train platform.

"Oh no," Laura mumbles next to me. I grin.

When the train comes round the corner, our instructors start jogging along the platform and we all follow their lead. As the train comes past, I grab the handle and pull myself onto the step. I hit the button to open the door and reach my hand out to Laura. She grabs it and I haul her up into the train car. I stand there helping the others who are near our door get in.

We get back to the compound just before lunch. Four tells us that we have to gather in the training room as usual after lunch.

**P/B**

When I walk through the training room door, everyone is already there, though I'm not late.

"Today, we're gonna be doing some more gun training," Six announces. I groan quietly. When I head over to the counter with the others, Four pulls me aside.

"We've got something else planned for you," he tells me.

I follow him over to an open area in the corner of the training room where he hands me a few throwing knives. I look at him questioningly. But he just walks over to a bag and pulls out a couple of coloured balls the size of my fist. He holds one out in front of him and says, "Hit it," then suddenly throws it into the air.

I widen my eyes as I realize what I have to do. I raise a knife, preparing to throw. I watch as the ball reaches the top of it's flight and begins to come down again. I don't think; I just throw the knife. It sails out of my hand, and hits the ball in mid-flight, before landing on the ground. I look up at Four who is shaking his head.

"That's really quite something," he says chuckling. I look behind me and see that everyone is watching me, their eyes wide. I feel suddenly embarrassed and turn back to Four.

We spend the rest of the afternoon repeating this. Four changes things, telling me to hit the ball at a certain height. Then he stands behind me and throws the ball over my head, and my knife hits it, launching it further forward until it hits the wall, the knife pinning it in place. It is too high for us to reach so we just leave it there. After a while, Six walks over and they try something else. They take one ball each, of different colours and throw them up into the air at the same time. Four shouts a colour when they both reach the top of their flight and I throw my knife at the ball of that colour. Then they try it with three balls at the same time, followed by four balls.

At the end of the session, Four and Six gather everyone in the corner. He gets everyone to stand in a line in front of me before joining the end of the line with Six. They hand a ball to each person and instruct them to throw their ball into the air after the person next to them has thrown theirs.

I pick up six knives and plant them, blade first, into a table next to me. Laura starts, throwing her ball into the air. As soon as the ball leaves her hand, Georgina, who is standing next to her, throws hers. I throw a knife at Laura's ball, reaching with my other hand for another knife. I don't look to see if my first knife hits; I throw the next knife, my hands working like a machine, passing another knife into my right hand to be thrown at each ball. By the time I reach the end, Six's ball is nearing the ground next to her. I throw the last knife as hard as I can and see it hit the ball just before it hits the ground.

I look and see that all the balls are lying behind them, a knife through the centre of each one. They all applaud me, and I bow, grinning.

"Looks like we have ourselves another prodigy," Four says to me while Six grins before Simon, Georgina and Laura surround me, with comments like "That was amazing!" and "How did you do that?" I see Thomas leave the room, scowling. The truth is, I realize, I have no idea how I did it. My mind was blank as I threw the knives, not even thinking about it. The thought scares me a little.

**P/B**

After dinner, I head to the training room. I stand in front of a mirror on one of the walls and notice the bandage on my neck. I pull it off, revealing the tattoo underneath. The Dauntless flames burn a bright orange-red, with the knife coloured in black, perfectly resembling the knives I've been throwing all afternoon. Tori told me to keep the bandage on for at least twenty-four hours. My appearance has changed hugely in the past few days. I am still lanky, as if I've been stretched out, but my shoulders are slightly broader and the muscles on my torso are more pronounced. My hair is still long, covering the top of my tattoo; I decide to get it cut the first chance I can.

I hear the door open and turn to see Laura walk in. She stops when she sees the tattoo on my neck and whispers, "That looks really good."

"Thanks," I say, grinning. "I thought it was appropriate," she smiles back and walks round the side of me to get a better look at it. I am suddenly aware of how close she is; I can feel her breath on my neck. A voice inside me says, _There's a __pretty__ girl standing right next to you! _andI feel my cheeks colouring. I force myself to stand still though, and eventually she pulls back.

We spend about a half hour punching the bags until Four arrives. He glances at my tattoo but says nothing. He helps us fight him again and I go to bed, exhausted, but feeling the best I've felt in several years.

**Thank you once again for taking the time to continue reading these chapters and I'll see you in the next one! :)**

**~Crysics~**


	7. Chapter 7: Lies

**Welcome back again! Chapter 7 is here. Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy. Veronica Roth does.**

Chapter 7: Lies

That night I wake up to voices in the dormitory.

"Just leave me alone! I've left, and I'm never going to see them again!" Laura's voice is right by me, defiant.

"You think you're safe now just because you've left Amity?" A low voice replies. I slowly turn over to try and see who it is. "You think there's anywhere where you're dad can't reach you? That's why I'm here, you know. To keep an eye on you for him – make sure you don't step out of line," the voice sounds smug, I'm sure it's Thomas.

"Look, nobody knows! I did everything he told me! I took the cheese, saved the girl, all that. What do you want from me?" Laura's voice is suddenly afraid.

"Except you didn't do everything you were told, did you? He did everything to protect you, you know! If he hadn't told you what to do in the test, they would have discovered what you are. You would have been killed. And how do you repay him? By abandoning your own faction! Your own family!" I'm facing them now and I can see that Laura's sitting up in bed while another figure crouches beside her. Thomas – I was right.

"He isn't my family! Not after everything he's done to me. You think I should be thankful?" Laura is glaring at him.

"You made the wrong decision joining Dauntless. They're much more likely to discover you here in the fear simulations. You can consider those broken fingers as punishment for leaving Amity, by the way. Step out of line again and there'll be more where that came from." Thomas leans right up to her. I feel my body tense up.

"What?! You told Rory to do that?" Laura's eyes are wide.

"That's right. So you see, there's nowhere your father can't reach. Just do everything we say in the fear simulations and you won't be found out. We're saving your life you know. Oh, and I'd stop hanging around with him," he nods at my bed. "No need to get him mixed up in all this, is there? If I see you talking to him again, you can expect a lot worse than a couple of broken fingers." He stands up and walks over to his own bed.

I stare at Laura for a while longer my head full of questions. _What could they discover about her? Why __is Thomas threatening her? And what __the he__ck__is a fear simulation?_ Eventually, Laura lies down and just stares up at the ceiling. I lie there, without any answers to the questions.

**P/B**

I get up early the next morning and head to the training room to do my, by now routine, exercises.

When everyone has finally arrived I look at Laura but she just glances away, down at the floor. I think about what Thomas told her last night and suddenly feel angry. I didn't even know she was putting up with all this.

The whole of that morning, we continue gun training. When I head to lunch, Laura walks past me, looking straight ahead. I sit on my own in the cafeteria, just like I did back in school.

That afternoon, when we get back to the training room, I walk in to see Four and Six standing next to each other, glaring at Eric who is standing across from them.

"We tell you what to teach, and you teach it. You don't just take it on yourselves to change the programme. Got it? I want to see results and clear rankings the next time I am here." Eric scowls at them for a moment longer then storms out the room. I dodge to the side to get out of his way.

"What was that about?" I ask.

Four looks at me, "He wants us to continue the fighting, despite the injuries." he tells me.

I feel sick. Laura might be able to dodge the odd punch but she still can't really attack back. When everyone has arrived, Six and Four have the board with the fight listings on it ready. I see that they didn't put Laura's name up there, as there are an odd number of us without Rory here, and breathe a sigh of relief. Then I see that I have to fight Simon first.

We both step onto the mats and I try to smile at him encouragingly. He isn't looking at me; I wander if he is thinking about what I did to Rory. I wince. When I stand across from him, I see how tiny he is, his head only just reaching my chest.

When Four tells us to start, he darts right at me and plunges his elbow at my neck, which I only just move out of the way of. He immediately follows it through with a kick at my side and I wince at the pain and try to punch back at him but he has backed off, always bouncing on his feet, ready to move at any moment. I underestimated him, not realizing how quick he would be. When he next moves forward though, I am ready. He tries to punch me in the stomach but I bat his arm to the side and step forward, putting one foot behind him and pushing him back so he falls over it. He rolls to the side and climbs back to his feet. I am there though, and I kick high at his chest, the force throwing him into the air. He lands on his back half off the mat and his head smacks the hard floor. He cries out and tries to get up. He looks dizzy though and falls back down again.

I'm glad Eric is here because Six allows Simon to concede and he heads to the bench with an ice pack held to the back of his head. I follow him there and sit next to him, despite the way he frowns at me and tries to avoid looking at my eyes.

"You did a good job," I tell him. "You're really fast."

"Thanks," he says and he smiles up at me, making me feel a bit better about having beaten him. "You're pretty fast too, but you're too tall. I couldn't have avoided that kick if I tried," he says jokingly.

We sit and watch as Thomas and Georgina fight. It becomes apparent that Georgina's not very good. After failing to dodge several of his punches, he finally gets her in a choke hold, squeezing his arm around her neck. Four walks towards Thomas but he lets go and she falls to the floor gasping.

When we leave later on, we get to see our rankings so far. I am at the top despite how badly I shoot. Thomas is next, followed by Simon, Laura then Georgina and Rory is at the bottom.

**P/B**

At dinner, Laura is still ignoring me and I shoot a glare at Thomas but he isn't looking. I follow her after she leaves the cafeteria and she walks over to the chasm. I glance around but Thomas is nowhere in sight.

"Hey," I say, as I approach her. She sees me and tries to walk away but I grab her arm.

"Let go," she whipers to me. I let go, surprised by the threatening tone of her voice.

"You can't be here," she says. "I'm not talking to you again. I don't think we really get on."

I frown at her choice of words before I realize she doesn't know that I heard Thomas last night. She is trying to force me away and pretend she just doesn't like me.

I look at her, and see that she is expecting me to say something like "What did I do wrong?" but instead I say quietly, "I don't care. I heard Thomas and you last night,"

Her eyes widen but she says, "So you know that I can't be around you. They'll find some way to hurt you if they find out."

"Who is they?" I ask.

She hesitates before answering, "My father and his buddies,"

"Why would your father do this to you?" I ask, persistently.

"He thinks he is protecting me. That's probably the excuse he tells himself anyway," she looks down at her feet.

"Protecting you from what? Because you are in danger of being found out? Something to do with fear simulations?" I am confused. I have to know some answers.

"Because I'm..." she bites her lip and looks around nervously. "I can't say. I'm sorry." and with that, she turns around and runs off, leaving me alone.

**P/B**

I walk back into the cafeteria and see that Four and Six are still sitting at their table with a few others their age.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" I ask them.

They look at each other briefly, before nodding and following me to a space in the cafeteria where no one can hear us.

"What's the problem?" Four asks me.

I breathe, part of me telling me that I shouldn't be telling them this but I ignore it and ask, "What is a fear simulation?"

They frown for a second before Four asks, "How did you hear about that?"

I hesitate. Laura's worried about being found out for something during the fear simulations. Six and Four could be the very people she has to hide it from. "It doesn't matter," I say. "I overheard some Dauntless members talking about it," I lie.

Six speaks up, "The fear simulations are the second stage of your initiation," Four raises an eyebrow at her. "What?" She asks him, "he'll find out eventually anyway,"

Four shrugs and says, "The fear simulation is similar to your aptitude test. Instead of facing dogs and little girls and men on buses though, the simulation stimulates the part of your brain that produces fears, meaning that you will live some of your worst fears."

I swallow, "Could the simulation be dangerous to anyone?" I ask.

"Not unless that person were-" Six begins to reply then stops short and shares a look with Four whose eyes narrow.

"What was your aptitude test result?" Four suddenly asks me.

"Dauntless, why?" I ask, feeling interrogated.

"Nothing strange happened after your test?" Six asks me. I shake my head. "Did the person administrating your test act strangely or leave the room?"

"What? No!" I reply hotly. "I'm Dauntless. What the hell is this all about?"

"It doesn't matter," Four tells me, dismissively. Then he and Six walk back to their table muttering to each other.

I walk back to the dorm, dumbfounded. I don't go to the training room that evening, knowing that Laura probably won't go anyway. When I go to sleep later on, I am still no closer to figuring out what is going on and why I am suddenly being lied to.

I haven't been asleep for more than a couple of hours when the lights flicker on, blinding me. I look around trying to see the people who have marched into our dorm. Then I hear Four's voice.

"Everyone get up now!" he roars. "You have five minutes to meet us by the train tracks, fully dressed." He looks around at our bleary faces and grins. "We're going on another field trip."

**Thanks very much for reading! See you in the next one :)**

**~Crysics~**


	8. Chapter 8: Capture the Flag

**Welcome back again! Hope you enjoy this next chapter. ****Please have a look at another story I posted earlier today called Plague of Memory. ****It's completely ****separate**** to this sto****ry **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy. Veronica Roth does.**

Chapter 8: Capture the Flag

I stand in the freezing cold of the night along with all the initiates. Finally, the four instructors come out the building followed by some of their friends. They all have duffel bags slung over their shoulder. We rushed into our clothes after they all left our dorm and ran up to the tracks out side the compound as fast as possible. We've been waiting here, shivering in the cold for a good twenty minutes.

"Sorry, to keep you all waiting," Four says though his grin says otherwise.

"Everyone, listen up!" the girl who trains the dauntless-born initiates speaks up. "My name's Lynn for the transfers that don't know me." She glares round at us and we shy away under her gaze. She is even more intimidating than Four. They put their bags down and unzip them, "Everyone take a gun," she tells us. We all crowd around the bags and I pick up one of the paint ball guns.

"We're gonna be playing a little game," Lynn continues once everyone has got their weapon. "Capture the flag." she holds up two flags, one red, the other blue. Some of the dauntless-born initiates nudge each other, grinning.

"Uriah and I will be captains of one team, while Four and Six will be the captains of the other team. Care to pick first?" she says to them grinning.

"No problem," Four replies. "We want Laura first," he says. I am not surprised. She's the best shot out of all the transfers. She walks over to them, looking at her feet. Uriah picks a dauntless-born initiate.

"Kunai," Six chooses. I hear Thomas mutter something under his breath. I'm surprised to be picked when all the other transfers are better shots than me. One by one, our teams are decided until we stand with ten initiates on Lynn and Uriah's team and nine initiates on our team. Rory is still in the infirmary. The instructor's friends even out the teams though, a girl called Marlene joining Uriah while Zeke and Christina join our team.

When a train rounds the corner, Uriah and Lynn's team all jump on first while we wait for the next train. I stand with Simon and Laura, Thomas standing on the edge of our group, shooting glares at Laura.

"Remind me how I got dragged into an initiation game," I hear Zeke talking to Six, Four and Christina.

"We needed you to even out the teams. And maybe, you'll actually be of some use," Four replies.

"Four, my friend, was that a compliment?" Zeke asks, jokingly.

"Okay, everyone, as this is a part of your training, you guys need to decide what you'll do. We will follow you and help out, not lead." Six tells us.

Everyone talks at once, arguing over where we should go. Eventually, one of the dauntless-born initiates called Jay seems to take charge telling us he knows of a good place to hold up fort with the flag.

We all jump onto the next train and wait while it travels through the city. The dauntless-born are discussing tactics, boasting about how many of the opposition there'll hit. I stare at Laura who is watching Thomas like a deer watches a lion, deliberately keeping her distance from me.

Finally, we jump off the train. I'm starting to get used to it now and land flawlessly. We run for a short while until we reach a park. In the centre of the park is a large hill with the remains of some kind of building at the top. When I look around I see how defensible it is. All around the hill is wide open land with nowhere for our enemy to hide. On one side is the remains of a lake, now turned into a muddy swamp meaning we only really have one side to defend. The remains of the building offers perfect cover with half standing walls which we can hide behind.

Jay, who has thoroughly taken leadership of the group assigns two pairs of dauntless-born, one to keep watch at the main entrance of the park and the other to scout for the enemy's flag. Then he walks over to the four of us, "Who's the best shot out of you all?"

"Laura is," Simon replies, pushing her in front of him.

"Here, take this," he hands her his gun which is different to everyone else's, the barrel longer with a scope on the top. He takes her gun for himself.

"Climb up to the roof of this building and stay low. Scan the area for the other team and shout down if you see anything. Shoot as many of them as you can," and with that he walks off.

I nod encouragingly at her and she glances away. I watch as she goes to the outside of the building and climbs up the side before reaching the roof which is two stories high.

The remainder of us gather round Jay, waiting for him to give us a job.

"I think we should leave a group here to defend the flag and send out another one or two groups to attack once we know where their flag is," he looks around, to see if anyone opposes his plan. No one speaks up.

About twenty minutes later, we are all standing around, bored, waiting for something to happen. I watch two dauntless-born who are outside the building talking to each other. Suddenly one of them falls to the ground a splash of paint on the side of his face. The other shouts out and dives behind the wall.

"The swamp!" I hear Laura yell from above us. I look round the crumbling wall in front of me and see figures climbing out of the swamp and running toward the hill, some still crawling through the mud behind them. I see the person at the front go down with paint on the side of his head, followed by the next person behind them; Laura is firing shot after shot from above.

"Everyone get in cover and shoot them down!" Jay yells at us all before peeking his gun through a hole in the wall and firing. I lift my gun to my shoulder and aim at one of the other team who is just climbing out of the mud. I fire, but the paint hits the ground a metre to his right. _Damn it._ I fire again but hit nowhere near him, instead I hit Uriah in the stomach as he is running along the open ground. I marvel at my luck and shoot one more time at the guy I was initially trying to hit. This time, the paint hits him in the shoulder and my next one hits him in the neck and he falls down.

The fight is over in minutes. They have only taken that first one of us down with the initial surprise of the attack. But they had no chance. A couple of them manage to escape but we have taken down six of their team. After Uriah was hit by my lucky shot, his brother Zeke shot him three times, once in the leg then twice in the chest. He is groaning on the ground when we walk over to him.

"You all right there, little brother?" Zeke asks, grinning.

"It hurts, it hurts," Uriah moans.

"Fancy telling us where you're flag's at?" Six asks him.

He looks up and grins, despite his pain, "Not a chance,"

Him and the others in his team walk over to the edge of the field to sit the rest of the game out.

"Jay!" A voice suddenly calls out and we turn to see one of the dauntless-born scouts that Jay sent out running up to us.

"Heard the shouting," he pants when he catches up to us. "Ran to park... saw them retreating. Followed them to base... Eva got hit by their guards. I ran back as fast as I could,"

"Where are they?" Jay asks him.

"Train station near the Hancock building. They've got a couple of people hidden in the buildings nearby though," he replies.

"Nice work Rob," Jay pats him on the shoulder. Then he turns and sends one of the dauntless-born to get the two others who are at the gate. They all return ten minutes later and we all gather around Jay. There are twelve of us left.

"Okay, we've got to act. We know where they're hiding at but they know where we are too," he begins. "I don't think they'll try another attack, after seeing how well defended we are, so I suggest we leave maybe two or three of us here to defend the flag and the rest of us split into two teams to attack their base."

He chooses Christina and two other dauntless-born to stay and defend the flag. Then he splits the rest of us up, himself, Rob, Four, Thomas and Simon in one group and me, Laura, Six and Zeke in the other team.

"Kunai, you'll lead your group," I look at him surprised but then I see Six and Four grinning at each other. They must have told him something.

"We're going to approach on the ground, hopefully Rob can remember where their guards are hiding. You approach from round the other side of the Hancock building. Zeke can tell you where to go. Hopefully, they'll be too busy with us to realize you are attacking until you're right at the station." he tells me before leading his group out of the park.

"Alright, let's go," I say. "Zeke, where's a train station that can take us to the train station where the other team is hiding?" I ask him.

He frowns. "There's one near the park. Why are we going on the train?" He asks me.

"I've got an idea," I reply.

We run to a train station nearby and soon enough one of the trains comes which we jump on.

"Okay," I tell them. "I'm betting they won't expect us to arrive on the train. We can practically arrive in the middle of their base."

"Yeah, but we'll be surrounded as soon as we get off," Six points out.

"We're not gonna get off at the station," I reply.

Zeke speaks up, "It's not a good idea to get off along the track if that's what you're planning. The train slows down at stations, making it easier to jump on and off,"

"Don't worry," is all I say with a confidence I don't really feel.

We pass one station and then the train starts climbing upwards onto the track which is held over the roads. I grin. I'd hoped this would happen.

"The next station should be the one that they're hiding in," Zeke tells me.

"Okay," I reply. "Try to find somewhere you can shoot from as we go past," Zeke and Six each head to a door on either end of the train car and open it, taking cover to the side of the doors.

"Laura," I turn to her. "Fancy a little climb?"

She frowns but I lead her to the door that Six is standing by. "Once we're past the station, look for a building to jump onto," I tell her. Then I step onto the step outside the door, the air pushing into my face, making it difficult to breathe. I put one foot onto the window next to the door and pull myself up so my other foot is on the handle next to the door, then I pull myself onto the roof. I lean down to see Laura staring up at me, eyes wide.

"Come on!" I shout. She shakes her head, grinning but steps onto the ledge outside the doorway. I reach for her good hand and pull her up onto the roof.

"This is insane!" She yells at me over the noise of the wind.

"Stay low," I reply and we both lie down on the roof of the train as it speeds along. I forget all about Thomas and the threats he made.

Ahead, the station comes into view. I can see Lynn and two others standing near the flag on the platform. The others have either left to deal with Jay's group or are hiding somewhere. I swallow, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Get ready!" I yell. I notice that Laura has swapped back to her previous weapon. As we come near to the station I lift my gun to my shoulder and shoot at one of the dauntless-born standing near the flag. Amazingly, the paint slams into the side of their face knocking them down. Lynn yells something, pointing at us on the train before diving behind an old ticket machine. The other dauntless-born is too slow and Laura's shot hits her square in the chest. But then Marlene and two others come up the stairs and start firing at us. Six and Zeke fire as we go past the platform and hit Marlene in the leg and the stomach. Then we have passed the station and rounded a bend. I see a building ahead at a suitable height to the rail to jump onto. Although, it is pretty far for Laura and me.

"Get ready to jump!" I yell.

"You sure about this?" Laura asks me. The train is picking up speed again.

"Absolutely," I grin. Adrenaline is surging through my body, making me feel invincible.

Six and Zeke jump out the train and land on the building first. I take Laura's hand and we both leap of the top of the train. We are in the air a good two seconds before landing and rolling on the roof of the building.

I look at Laura who's hair is messed up from the night's activities, but she is grinning at me, the same adrenaline pumping through her veins. I can't help it; I just laugh.

"That was nuts!" Six yells at us. "You could have killed yourself with a jump like that. Never do that again," though she is grinning too.

"Guys," Zeke speaks up. We turn to him and he has two paint stains on his chest. He must have been hit when we went past the station. "Sorry, I'm out. You can win this though!"

I nod and say, "There are only three of them left now."

Six, Laura and me climb down the side of the building before heading toward the stairs that lead up to the platform.

"Do you think they saw us jump?" Laura asks.

"We have to assume they did," I reply.

"I'll go up first," Six says.

We reach the stairs and walk up them as quietly as possible, Six at the front.

She pokes her head round the corner when we get to the top and paint balls whiz past her head. She quickly ducks back.

"I think they know," she says, grinning.

"Six, stay here. Laura and I will go to the other side." I tell her.

We go back down the stairs and run to the stairs on the other side of the road. Again, we ascend them as quietly as we can.

I peek my head round the corner and see Lynn and the two dauntless-born initiates slowly walking to the other staircase where Six is, their guns raised.

"Okay, they're distracted," I whisper to Laura. "You ready?"

"Let's do it," she says and we both step out onto the platform shooting at the three on the other side of the track. Laura hits one of the dauntless-born on the head and they go down. My shots are all missing and I curse my aiming.

Lynn and the remaining dauntless-born whip around to fire back at us and we both dive behind an old vending machine. I peek around the side to see Six step out on the other side of the track and shoot the other dauntless-born in the back of their head and they fall down. I step out, my gun aimed at Lynn and Laura does the same while Six on the other side is also aiming at her.

"Damn it!" she yells but she is grinning.

She fires at Six and hits her straight in the chest but Laura and I both fire, covering Lynn in paint.

We jump down onto the track and climb up the other side and grab the flag together.

"We did it!" Laura shouts, joy etched in every feature of her face. "We won!"

I shout, whooping into the air and wrap my arms around Laura. She reaches up and kisses my cheek and I grin back at her before leaning down and kissing her on the lips. All thought of Thomas and the danger that she is in floats out of my mind when my lips touch hers.

When we break apart, I look down at her to see she is biting her lip and looking me straight in the eyes. I don't feel awkward and I don't feel embarrassed. There is no childish voice in my head. I smile down at her and she leans her head against my chest. I feel happier than I ever have.

About fifteen minutes later, Jay and his group arrive. Four and Rob come up the opposite stairs and Jay and Simon walk up the stairs on our side. They all charge out yelling but stop when they see that we are there, sitting with our feet dangling over the edge of the platform.

"Where'd you lot get to?" I ask grinning. They all cheer and surround us, reaching for the flag or patting our shoulders.

**P/B**

Later, when we have all got back to the compound, we sit in the cafeteria eating cake we woke up the cooks for. It's four in the morning. Jay told us how there was only one guard in one of the buildings near the station but he only hit Thomas before they all shot him. I grin when I hear this news.

When we tell them that we got on the train and jumped off the roof onto a building, they laugh. "Seriously? I don't believe it!" Jay says to us.

"It's true," Zeke says and Six nods.

His eyes go wide, "That's crazy. You guys are definitely Dauntless!" he shouts and everyone cheers.

I look at Laura, remembering the kiss we shared after getting the flag and feel my cheeks colouring but she just grins at me. Her grin has become infectious for me and I grin back knowing I'd do anything to see her smile. I look around the table and see Thomas staring right at me, his face completely expressionless. My body goes cold under his stare but I glare back at him. I don't care what he thinks about me being near Laura. If he comes near us, I'm willing to fight him and I'm certain I could beat him.

If he fights fair.

**Okay, so, I don't know why, but this chapter feels kind of weak to me. I keep reading it back but I can't figure out what it is. I apologize for this, hopefully the next one will be better. I'll see you next time!**

**~Crysics~**


	9. Chapter 9: Stage One Ends

**Welcome back again! So with the sudden influx of reviews I seem to have received, I'm going to reply to them here.**

** Slane02: I hope the way things have turned out so far has pleased you :)**

** DauntlessCore: It was amusing to read each review you left, as you read each chapter. Thank you for your kind words and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**kgoodwin918: ****Glad you enjoyed it! Your request has been fulfilled by Alex in this chapter :)**

** Guests: Thanks so much for reading! ****Leave a name and I can acknowledge you ****though :) Lynn, to me, seems much more suited to the role of instructor. Veronica Roth portrays her as a complete badass, who even admits she'd rather be a man. ****It just makes sense that she would become an intimidating instructor. ****And thanks for pointing out the incorrect spelling of Jeanine. ****Don't know how I managed that :( Think I got it right this chapter though! Small question, if I delete that chapter and re-upload it, is it going to mess up the order of them or anything weird? I'm new to this site so I am still inexperienced, ****sorry.**

**T****hank you to everyone who is still reading these. I have nearly reached 1000 views which is just awesome! So thank you thank you thank you xD **

**Now I'm gonna shut up and ****let you get on with the next chapter...**

**D****isclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy. Veronica Roth does.**

Chapter 9: Stage One Ends

Despite the fact that no one actually slept last night, we are all gathered in the training room as usual for more fights. I can't stop looking at Laura that whole day, my heart doing several back flips every time she returns the gaze and smiles at me.

"Tomorrow is the final day of stage one!" Six is telling us. "You will fight and train today and tomorrow before we determine your final rank based on everything we have seen this past week. Four people out of all the initiates will be factionless tomorrow. How you perform today and tomorrow could be the difference between making it, and not," she looks around at us, letting the weight of her words sink in. Then she turns to the board and says, "Kunai and Thomas. You're up first,"

I look at Thomas as we walk onto the mats, who is smirking at me. I just smile back at him. _I am going to enjoy this,_ a voice says in my head.

I watch him as he enters his stance. He's averagely built but I know he's willing to cause as much pain as possible to gain what he wants. When I fought Simon, I noticed that he constantly bounced on his feet, always ready to move. Thomas, however is standing perfectly still, just waiting for me to attack.

So I do. Jumping up to him, I punch at his stomach and hear the satisfying sound of air whooshing out of him. While he is leaned over, I pull him forward so that he lands face first on the mat below us. He rolls to the side and gets up ponderously before just standing perfectly still once again. _What the hell is he playing at?_ I ask myself. Thomas sees the frown on my face and just smiles at me. I rush forward again and kick at his side and he makes no attempt to dodge or block it, he just grunts when my foot connects with his side.

"Thomas!" Four yells from the side. "Fight back, now!"

He doesn't so I connect my fist with his face. His expression goes blank for a second and he looks around, dazed before he crumples to the floor, unconscious.

I walk back to the others, confused as to why he just stood there and didn't fight back. I push it from my mind as Simon and Georgina fight next. Georgina really hasn't improved and Simon is practically running circles round her hitting her from all angles. Eventually, she's had enough and concedes.

**P/B**

Laura and I sit at lunch and are halfway through our meal when Thomas strides in and jumps onto the bench in front of us.

"Bet you feel like a real man, knocking out a completely defenceless guy, huh?" he says to me.

"You could have fought back," I reply quietly.

"Maybe you didn't give me a chance," his gaze slides to Laura and I feel my whole body stiffen. "Maybe you are just a ruthless monster who enjoys beating the crap out of others," he looks back at me and that insufferable smirk is on his face again.

I keep my voice, low, fighting to stay under control, "Get lost," I growl.

"Of course," he replies. Then he looks at Laura, "There's a certain someone you know quite well back in Amity who is extremely disappointed in your recent actions," I see her flinch and look down. He looks at me again and says innocently, as if commenting about the weather, "You'd better watch your back."

I am suddenly on my feet, rage coursing through my body. Thomas grins at me, but I don't care. I don't care that he is trying to get me angry and make me do something stupid. I feel Laura stand next to me and wrap her hands around my arm, holding me back.

Thomas stands slowly and strides back out the cafeteria, whistling softly.

I sit back down, feeling Laura's eyes staring at me.

"I won't let him near you." I promise, saying the words quietly. Almost a whisper.

"I know," she replies. "But I'm more worried about you." I turn to her, frowning. "Just don't go looking for a fight, okay?"

**P/B**

That afternoon we are back in the Training Room shooting the guns again. I try my hardest to push all thoughts of Thomas and Laura out of my head and concentrate on aiming. I am slowly improving and by the time I leave the training room, every shot has hit the target though most were clustered around the edges.

"It's Visiting Day tomorrow," Laura tells me as we sit in the dorm after dinner. "You think you're parents will come to see you?" she asks me.

"I doubt it," I reply. I still remember the look on my mother's face as I left the Choosing Ceremony with the Dauntless. "Well, my dad might." He told me he would still love me, no matter what faction I chose.

"I think I'll stay in here when it's time," Laura continues. She looks anxious and I realize that she doesn't want to risk seeing her father.

"I'll stay with you," I tell her.

We head to bed early that night, completely exhausted from the paint ball game last night.

**P/B**

The next morning is spent in knife training once again. I sigh in relief, realizing that we won't need to fight again. I am lulled into the familiarity of throwing the knife at the target in front, and in no time, Four and Six dismiss us for lunch.

During lunch I notice Thomas talking to three dauntless-born initiates and I feel my stomach clench up, sure that he is attempting to recruit them. They seem to be getting on very well and, as if feeling my gaze, Thomas turns and smirks at me.

After lunch, we remain seated in the cafeteria and wait for the leaders to arrive to show us the rankings for the end of stage one. Everyone is silent as we wait, even the dauntless-born glance around at each other nervously. I spot Jay sitting among them and he nods at me. I smile back.

Eventually, Max walks in with Eric and a couple others who I don't recognize.

"You have completed the first stage of your training with us," Max addresses us, his voice booming in the large room. "Four of you will leave today, and we wish you well in whatever it is life leads you to. Here are your rankings." He gestures to a board, high on the wall behind him. It reveals the bottom name first, number sixteen, which is Georgina, then slowly reveals each name above it one by one. As each name is shown, a cheer goes up from all the Dauntless members who are gathered around us. Simon is at number ten, and as we get closer and closer to the top, I feel my throat tighten. Laura is at number six and I squeeze her hand and smile at her when her name is revealed. Thomas is at number three and I curse silently, watching him turn and smirk at me.

_This is the end_, the voice in my head tells me. _I'm going to be factionless._

Then, number two is revealed, the name short but it causes air to rush out of me in relief. 'Kunai'. I look back at Thomas and grin, laughing when I see his face pale. Jay is number one. I look over at him and am surprised to see him staring back at me. I cheer with everyone else when his name is revealed, joy and relief all I can feel.

I notice that Rory isn't on the list and feel a twinge of guilt surge through me.

**P/B**

We are given the rest of the afternoon off but I spend the whole time in the dorm with Laura. Our families are permitted to visit us from now until later tonight.

After a while, Georgina walks in.

"Kunai, there's a women from Erudite asking after you," she says to me.

_What?_ I think. _Why would my mother come here?_

I glance at Laura and she says, "Just go. I'll be fine here." I nod and head toward the Pit. I don't understand why my mum would come to see me, especially after I chose to leave Erudite and my family behind. When I arrive at the Pit, it is full of people with their families, the noise echoing all around the huge cavern. I can't see my mother anywhere and am about to leave when a voice behind me I don't recognize startles me.

"Hello, Alex." I turn and see her. Not my mother. Jeanine Matthews.

She is standing smiling at me, with two Erudite men with her. "What are you doing here?" I ask cautiously.

"Why would I not be here? We're family after all," she says and I almost laugh. She has never taken any interest in me before now except to enquire to my parents if I'd actually passed a test yet.

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" she asks me and I nod, gesturing to her to follow me. I lead them down the corridor where my isolation room was and stop when we are away from the roar of voices which fill the Pit.

I turn back to Jeanine. Her eyes fall to the tattoo on the side of my neck and she smiles again, "Well. I see you are getting on very well here, Alex."

"It's Kunai," I reply.

"Very well," her smile broadens.

"What do you want Jeanine?" I ask impatiently.

"You are about to enter the second stage of initiation, correct?" she asks and I nod. "You are going to be experiencing the fear simulations next and I was wandering if you would perform a very important task for me."

I think of the threats Laura has received over something to do with the fear simulations and feel my whole body go rigid.

"Why are you so interested in the fear simulations?" I ask her.

"I am the head of the team that created them. Surely it's only natural that I am interested in how effective they are? I wander if you could do me a favour. It's a simple one, I'm sure you could manage it," She smiles again.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Just... watch your fellow initiates."

"Watch them?"

"Exactly. Let me know if you notice anyone acting... strangely. As if the fear simulations are easy." She says.

"Why would anyone find them easy?" I ask, curiously.

"Well, if they did, it might mean that there's a problem with the simulation. And if you tell us, we can fix it."

I'm not convinced. "Why can't you just get the instructors to tell you?"

"I assumed you would know them a bit better. They might be willing to talk to you about a problem with their simulations."

Something isn't right here. First, Laura starts receiving threats on how to behave in the fear simulations and now Jeanine is telling me to keep an eye on anyone who isn't behaving properly. I slowly shake my head, "Sorry, but I don't see any reason that I should tell you anything."

"Come now," she replies. "You wouldn't want to help your old aunt out? After everything I did for you?

"Excuse me?" I reply, incredulous. "You've never done anything for me! The only times you've even acknowledged my existence has been when you were asking about my test results. You couldn't care less about me."

"Now, that's just not true-" she starts, but I interrupt.

"You know what? We're done here. I am Dauntless now, you are not my family. I've got things to do," and with that I push past her and walk back out into the Pit.

As I am pushing my way through the crowd of people I notice Thomas talking to a huge bear of a man, dressed in the bright colours that identify him as Amity. Then, I see Thomas point at me and see my name pass through his lips.

I walk over to them.

"Kunai!" Thomas greets me with false joviality, "I was just pointing out our best transfer to Mr Johnson here," I look at the man.

"Hello there," he extends a hand in greeting which I ignore. "Um, I'm Hal, nice to meet you." his hand falls back to his side.

"Should I know you?" I ask, my voice low.

"Well, I am Laura's father. Thomas, here tells me you and her are getting on very well. And I must admit, I'm glad to hear it. She was ever so quiet back in Amity but I'm glad she has found a place to fit in. Do you know where she is by any chance?" He is grinning all the time, speaking in a high voice which doesn't suit him at all. His attitude gets on my nerves.

"No, I don't. And I'm pretty sure that wherever she is, she'd rather stay there than talk with you," I say coldly.

"Whatever makes you say such a thing like that?" He asks innocently.

I just glare at him. This is the man that has forced Laura to live in fear her whole life. This is the man who believes he has the right to control everything in his daughter's life. Anger trembles through me.

"I think we both know the answer to that," I growl. His eyes go narrow for a split second before the goofy grin is back in place.

"Well, please tell her that I stopped by, if you see her," he says but I have already turned away, shoving my way past people, hearing several cries of outrage follow me.

**See you next chapter :D**

**~Crysics~**


End file.
